A punto de morir otra vez!
by Beatrice Evans
Summary: Cuatro chicas muy diferentes y a la vez muy parecidas son inseparables solo por el simple hecho de haber nacido el mismo dia, coincidencia? A saber... Pequeños accidentes absurdos en Hogwarts, Torneo de los tres magos, todos los lios amorosos de Lily y sus amigas... y finalmente el mundo tras Hogwarts con Voldemort al acecho. Es un resumen muy pobre,lo siento,se me dan mal,leanlo.
1. La importancia del 13 de junio

Disclaimer: los lugares y algunos personajes de Rowling, la trama solo mía.

''A punto de morir… otra vez!''

Es mi primer fic, un pelmazo integral, lo sé, pero darle una oportunidad y algo mejoraré capítulo a capítulo xD aquí os lo dejo.

Cap 1. La importancia del 13 de Junio-

El día trece de junio del 1960 fue un día especial, porque?

Porque nacieron estas cuatro chicas tan distintas y tan parecidas a la vez:  
La primera Lily Evans, también llamada la prefecta perfecta, como pa no, con ese cuerpo de infarto y esos ojos verde esmeralda que serían la envidia de cualquiera, por no hablar de su larga melena roja, el sombrero la había llevado a Gryffindor.

Luego estaba Tiffany Parkinson, una Slytherin de lo más simpática que, a pesar de la rivalidad de las casas, estaba muy unida a Lily, ya que se conocían desde antes de ser enviadas a casas enemigas.

También estaba Keem Diggory, una Hufflepuff explosiva, tenía origen de veela, por lo que tenía el pelo rubio platino, callendo por su espalda liso y sedoso, con unos ojos azul turquesa que no tenían nada que envidiar de los de Lily.

Y por último Cassady Blossom, enviada a Ravenclaw, una chica bajita muy inteligente, de rizada melena castaña y ojos azul con un toque dorado que les daba un brillo especial.

Ese día nacieron las cuatro a las tres y trece de la mañana.

-FLASHBACK-

-Cómo te llamas?- dijo una niña de melena rubia platino trenzada sonriendo.

-Tiffany, y tu?- respondió la baja morena.

-Keem, y esta es mi amiga Cassady.- señaló la rubia a una niña tímida de rizos de cobre.

-Mira, allí esta Lily, nos sentamos las cuatro juntas en un compartimento?

-Claro! Voy a coger uno antes de que tengamos que sentarnos en el suelo jajajaja.

Y cada una fue por su lado para luego volver a encontrarse en el compartimento y empezar a hablar.

-Cuando es tu cumpleaños? – le pregunto Lily a Cassady, que había estado un poco callada.

-El 13 de junio. – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Como yo!

-Y yo!

-Y yo!

Gritaron todas sorprendidas, y gracias a esta coincidencia se hicieron amigas para siempre, aun estando cada una en una casa.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Empezaban el último curso en Hogwarts y seguían siendo tan amigas como antes, quedaron en encontrarse en el compartimento al que todos los años habían ido.

La primera fue Cassady, que se puso a leer como una loca al ver que el resto no había llegado. Cassady era muy inteligente y su pasatiempo favorito era leer libros, una ravenclaw en toda regla.

Luego llegó Lily y se pusieron a conversar animadamente:

-Hola, Cassady! Que tal las vacaciones?- Lily empezaba el año con buen humor, sí señor, casi mejor que su lado asesino y despiadado.

-Muy bien, tú qué tal?-respondió Cassady.

-Uf, cada dia me llegaba una lechuza con un poema de Potter distinto, odio a los merodeadores, excepto a Remus, el es el único medio normal.- ay Lily con lo bien que habías empezado.

-Ya… Oye, Tiffany y Keem no tardan mucho?- dijo la castaña desviando la atención hacia otro tema, no fuera a ser que Lily volviera a darle el discurso de ''mil razones por las que Potter es un pedo de chico''.

-Ostia es verdad, como pierdan el tren yo las mato.-y dicho esto echó a correr, pero se estampo contra la puerta de cristal del compartimento y se hizo un enorme chichón.

Y mientras Cassady le ponía hielo en la frente, preguntandose como se había echo ese chichón si ni siquiera había espacio y Lily se quejaba exageradamente apareció Tiffany con una sonrisa en la cara y detrás Keem a punto de causarse una hernia discal con tanto baúl y equipaje que llevaba a cuestas.

-Oye, porque lleva Keem todas las maletas?- pregunto Lily, que no soportaba las injusticias.

-Esque apostamos que se pondría como un tomatito cherry nada mas viera a Black y claro, perdió.- zanjó Tiffany con una sonrisa que hasta a Malfoy se le caería la mandíbula de la envidia.

-NOOOOO, Keem, Black es malo, caca, caca.-Cuando a Cassady le daba una venada así de locura lo único que había que hacer era sentarse y esperar.

Bah, era el primer día de curso, por suerte se le acabo pronto y se sentó en su asiento a engullir chocolate, que la tía por mucho que comiera no engordaba, ya podría comerse a Hagrid y no engordaría, pero eso sería canibalismo y está mal visto en la mayoría de los países, si ya lo dice Willy Wonka.

-Bueno, querida, como te ha dado por el chocolate?- le pregunto Keem a Cassady tirándose en un asiento porque estaba rota ya de cargar con los puñeteros baúles.

-Esque de la que venía hubo un ataque de dementores, que al parecer andan sueltos ahora, ya sabes, con todo ese cuento de que ha llegado un mago tenebroso...

-Joder Cassady, eres una insensible, yo me creo el ''cuento'', Dumbledore no se inventaría algo así.- saltó Lily.

Pero los merodeadores aparecieron por la puerta, frenando sin saberlo la discusión que estaban a punto de tener Lily y Cassady.  
-Nenas, alguna ha visto a Brigitte Sinclair?- dijo el insensible de Sirius.

Y ahí Keem toda espatarrada con un mini pantalón corto vaquero y una camiseta de tirantes blanca se volvía más roja todavía.

-Y quien cojones es Brigitte Sinclair?- pregunto Lily con su tono de verdulera.

-Pues bueno, corazón, es la novia de Sirius de esta semana, una ravenclaw rubia platino, monísima y con solo dos neuronas operativas, creo que entro en ravenclaw de casualidad.-dijo James guiñándole un ojo.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, Keem se empezó a reir y Sirius se dirigió a James indigneado:

-Ehhhh, para de meterte con mi novia!, estoy enamorado, lo presiento.-Dijo con cara de corderito.

-Sirius, eres mi mejor amigo y tal, pero presientes estar enamorado unas cinco veces al mes y tu novia es una zorra agresiva. –James le sonrió psicópatamente.

-Ehhhh, esa me ha dolido.

-Lo siento, me perdonas?

Y se fundieron en un abrazo a cámara lenta, mientras se abrazaban, las chicas pudieron ver a James decirles en bajo:

-Es verdad.

Se alejaron el uno del otro y dijo Sirius:

-Entonces, alguna la ha visto?- menudas ganas tiene el chavalo de irse de aquí, ehh.

-Yo si, al fondo del pasillo a la derecha.-dijo Lily dulcemente.

-Pero ahí no están los váteres?- Sirius estaba confuso.

-Claro, como la has besado tendría que ir a vomitar, no? Pues ale, fuera de mi compartimento y mejor para todos.

-Pelirroja, esto no acaba aquí.- dijo Sirius saliendo del compartimento seguido de James, que le guiñó un ojo a lo que ella le respondió con un corte de manga, Remus se marcho tan silencioso como había entrado y Pettegrew a saltitos para quedar a la altura de todos.

-Quien vota que Sirius tiene el cerebro del tamaño de una diatomea?

Todas levantaron la mano menos Keem, que se dedico a preguntar:

-Y qué puñetas es una diatomea?- con cara de signo de interrogación.

-Nada, que es muy pequeña, tu sigue a lo tuyo, querida, sigue pensando en Blacky.- zanjó Tiffany.

-Bueno, Lily, te espera la venganza de Siriusín.- dijo Cassady con una media sonrisa.

-Mira el miedo que me da, hasta tiemblo.- dijo moviendo el brazo cómicamente haciendo que todas se descojonaran.

En ese momento entro en el compartimento una chavala pelo rubio platino y perfectamente rizado, iba mas pintada que una puerta y vestida como una puerca, aber si tendría razón James.

-Chavala, tu porque coqueteas con mi puchunguito?- dijo dirigiéndose a Keem con una mirada de odio infinito.

-Mira, niña, yo no coqueteo con eso a lo que llamas pechito o lo que quiera que acabas de decir, él nos ha abordado.- Keem fruncía el ceño.

-Y que haces asi vestida y tirada? Sabias que vendría preguntando por mi y te pusiste medianamente aceptable para una sangre sucia y te tiraste pensando que el accedería a satisfacer tus deseos sexuales.- Dijo Brigitte con una sonrisa de suficiencia, se debería creer la leche.

-Pues resulta que yo venía de la playa y de ahí la ropa y que tuve que cargar las maletas y estoy cansada, por eso me tumbo, te quedo clarito? Eres una puta paranoica!

-Vete por ahí, sangre sucia, no te metas conmigo porque soy superior, espera y veras.

Y dicho esto se marcho dando lo que pretendía ser un portazo.

-Lily, ahora tenemos sobre nuestra conciencia las venganzas de Sirius y de Brigitte, deberíamos temblar jajajaja me atacara con el pintalabios flipa. -Keem parecía de buen humor aun después de conocer a la novia de su amor imposible.

Tan bien se lo estaban pasando que no se enteraron de que habían llegado y claro, como llegaron tarde tuvieron que ir a nado y luego a pie.

Vamos, que hicieron su entrada triunfal en el comedor con el pelo lleno de lodo, caladas y con algas pegadas, parecían el monstruo marino.

Ellas solian reunirse para comer en una mesa, esa noche fueron a la de hufflepuff a engullir lo que pillaran porque estaban hambrientas.

-Cassady, esos son muchos macarrones.- dijo Lily con los ojos desorbitados, la verdad era un platado monstruoso, era una montaña altísima, costaba creer que una chica de un kilo (metafóricamente) se comiera un plato de macarrones de tres.

Lily se comió una ensalada, porque se preocupaba muchísimo por su cuerpo, y a la mínima que se descuidaba le salía un michelín, ojala fuera como Cassady.

Keem devoraba la salsa boloñesa de la fuente de espaguetis sin hacer caso a la pasta y Tiffany se engullía ranas de chocolate de tres en tres.

Acabaron de cenar y se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones a ducharse y ponerse el pijama. Todavía hacía calor así que todas se pusieron uno de pantalón corto y se reunieron en una nueva sala común que habían puesto para todas las casas.

Tuvieron unas emocionantes partidas al cluedo pero definitivamente la súper- detective era Tiffany.

De repente apareció Brigitte con un pantalón que habría pasado por braga y una camiseta que dejaba el ombligo, iba acompañada de Violetta Bulstrode, una slytherin estirada.

-Que quieres, Sinclair, estoy ocupada.- dijo Keem sin levantar la vista del tablero.

-Quiero que te disculpes conmigo por coquetear con mi churri.

-Tia, que coño haces jugando a un estúpido juego de muggles?- le preguntó Violetta a Tiffany escandalizada.

-Es divertido, piérdete, Bulstrode, para de meterte con mis amigas y su origen.- Tiffany acabó la discusión.

-No me voy a disculpar por algo que no he hecho, barbie malibú.- dijo Keem con visible mala leche.

-Tú lo has querido, impura.- dijo Brigitte antes de abalanzarse sobre Keem y intentar asfixiarla con una media de seda.

Todas se tiraron en plancha a salvar a su amiga de esa psicópata de medio pelo pero Violetta fue más rápida y les lanzo un petrificus totalus que les alcanzo a todas menos a Lily.

Pero esta tuvo otra suerte, resulta que Sirius seguía queriendo venganza y eligió ese momento crucial para ponerla en marcha.

-AQUÍ ESTAS, EVANS.- dijo antes de agarrarla de un pie y hacerle una llave de judo.

Lily no se lo esperaba y pego un grito, cuando se recupero le dio una patada en el paquete al Sirius y se levanto diciéndole:  
-PERO TU ERES TONTO?! KEEM SE NOS MUERE Y TU TE INTENTAS VENGAR SOBRE UN COMENTARIO ABSURDO QUE HICE SOBRE TU ESTUPIDA NOVIA.

Sirius fue a socorrerla, la chica ya estaba morada por falta de oxigeno, se llevo a Brigitte en volandas y se marcho corriendo, no sin antes lanzarle un expulso a Lily, quien echo a volar por la sala y se estrello contra un cuadro de Nicolas Flamel con su esposa y se quedo desmayada.

Mientras Tiffany llevaba a Keem, que todavía estaba muy débil, Cassady reanimo a Lily.

Keem se dejó caer al lado suyo y dijeron a la vez:  
-A punto de morir…. Jajajaja

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo de mi fict, esta frase será utilizada varias veces en el fict, que por cierto, será largo, déjenme reviews porfis.

En el siguiente capítulo:  
-Los merodeadores descuidan un animal que puede ser fatal para quien lo encuentre… y alguien lo encuentra.


	2. Tortilla de basilisco

Disclaimer: Lugares y algunos personajes son de Rowling, trama mia y de unas amigas que me ayudan. ^.^

''A punto de morir… otra vez!''

Cap. 2 : ''tortilla de basilisco''

Después del numerito de Brigitte y Sirius se fueron a dormir, dos de ellas doloridas y otras dos dándole gracias a todos los dioses que conocían por no haber sido ellas las agredidas.

Fueron a su habitación compartida, estaba en el ático y era el doble de grande que el resto. Tenía cuatro camas separadas por una mesita de noche en cada espacio, era bastante cómico ya que la primera cama era de Lily, con el edredón, almohada y demás rojo y dorado y un peluche de león, luego la de Keem, amarilla y negra con peluche de tejón, luego la de Tiffany, verde y plateada con un peluche de serpiente de estos enormes, y luego la de Cassady, azul y bronce, con peluche de águila. También había en un armario guardadas dos camas plegadas, una para una compañera gryffindor que estaba de viaje en Sorrento y otra por si acaso.

Luego un par de ventanas y un enorme baño con una bañera como una piscina.

Se echaron a dormir y nada más tocar la almohada se durmieron, más que nada felices pensando en la venganza.

Al día siguiente la primera que se levantó fue Keem, raro para ella, que la solían despertar todas a almohadazos, pues ese dia ella hico aparecer una manguera y las fue despertando a todas con el agua a presión al grito de:

-PLANEEMOS LA VENGANZA A BLACKY Y A ESA NANCY SET DE FIESTA, HAY QUE SER RETORCIDAS, VENGA TIFFANY, ENSEÑANOS A SER SLYTHERINS!

-Y esta que cojones se ha fumado?- Tiffany y su mal humor de por las mañanas.

-Se me olvidaba que solo eres mona y adorable por fuera, Tiffany. -Cassady estaba un poquito jodida porque le habían fastidiado el sueñecito.

-Ala ya Cassady, que tu también tienes hoy un humor de perros.

-Callar ya y levantaros, ostia, no quiero más duchas no deseadas. – y sin esperar la respuesta Lily se marcho corriendo al baño y puso el pestillo dispuesta a no quitarlo en un buen rato, para asegurarse echó un montón de hechizos avanzados y luego se acordó…

-Y cuanto tiempo tardara en darse cuenta de que se ha olvidado aquí la ropa?- pregunto Cassady ya curada de su mala leche.

-Yo diría que en tres, dos, uno…

-DONDE PUÑETAS ESTA MI ROPA?!

Y mientras Keem pasándoselo bomba pegando gritos por un megáfono que quien sabe de dónde y mejor no saberlo.

Y Lily seguía encerrada en el baño y Cassady y ella, las más inteligentes, deshaciendo los hechizos.

Tiffany se meaba de la risa casi si seguía asi se iba a ahogar pronto…

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los merodeadores….

-Joder, desde cuando esto esta tan rico?- dijo Sirius comiéndose una tortilla con un color poco apetecible como un gocho.

-Desde que te has hecho adicto, Sirius no sé cómo te puede saber eso bien.- dijo James asqueado.

-Y qué puñetas es?- Remus ya estaba algo hartito de tanta discusión por esa tortilla asquerosa.

- Tortilla de huevos de basilisco, asquerosa verdad?-dijo James.

-Bueno voy a probarla, nunca juzgues un libro por su portada, ya ves, soy licántropo y un encanto.

Va Remus, lo prueba… LO MAS RICO QUE HA PROBADO EN SU VIDA!

-OSTIA JAMES ESTO SABE A ARCO IRIS. – Remus parecía un tamagochi con las pupilas dilatadas acercándole un tenedor con esa tortilla infernal.

Al final, como Remus tiene mas fuerza que cualquier humano normal consiguió meterle el tenedor en la boca y James se puso a flipar con los lunnis, es decir, le encantó.

En aquel momento entro Leonard Nott por la puerta y les miró un poco raro mientras decía:

-Y qué coño estáis comiendo?

Leo era alto, con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes, un slytherin majete.

-Tortilla de huevos de basilisco, esta de buena…- dijo James con la boca llena.

Pues nada, fue visto y no visto, en cinco minutos estaban engullendo tortillas los cuatro merodeadores y Leo Nott.

-Sirius, porque cojones hay dos hueveras distintas?- Leo pareció ser el único que se había dado cuenta.

-Ah, me daban un dos por uno, una huevera con huevos pa cocinar y otra con huevos con basiliscos de verdad. –dijo sin darle mucha importancia mientras seguía comiendo.

-SIRIUS, UN BASILISCO SUELTO POR HOGWARTS NO ES LO MAS APROPIADO PARA EMPEZAR EL CURSO, Y MENOS DOCE, QUE SON LOS QUE VIENEN EN LA HUEVERA!AHORA MISMO VAS Y LOS DEVUELVES- le gritaron Leo y Remus.

Y ahí se formo otra amistad, Leo y Remus, muy parecidos los dos pero eran un gryffindor y un slytherin, no deja de ser raro.

-Tarde. – dijo James.

Peter estaba en el baño haciendo mezclas absurdas y había intentado hacer una tortilla con los huevos de la huevera que no era…

Y así fue como un bebe basilisco acabo circulando por las tuberías de la escuela.

-PETER ERA UN SER VIVO!- Remus con su instinto animal disparado y Leo dándole la razón.

-Y lo seguirá siendo, porque viven en las tuberías, zote, la pregunta es donde está y donde irá a parar porque su mordedura es letal.- informó James.

Y se pasaron la mañana de expedición por las alcantarillas sin éxito.

Mientras donde las chicas…

Lily al fin había conseguido abrir la puerta y ya se había duchado y vestida con una falda azul oscuro y una camiseta de tirantes negra con tacones color bronce, iba ravenclaw, por si servía de algo.

Cassady como tenía ese cuerpecito de bailarina se podía permitir llevar ropa ajustada y se puso unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados y un jersey azul verdoso con francesitas a juego.

Tiffany iba con unos vaqueros piratas, una camiseta de tirantes verde lima y una chaqueta fucsia con converse del mismo color.

Y Keem, que decir de Keem, esta espectacular, con pantalones blancos apretados, camiseta de media manga naranja y converse del mismo color.

Todas iban así para la venganza de Keem, iban a atosigar a Sirius cuando Brigitte estuviera delante, era un poquito soso, pero bien para empezar.

-Siriusín!-Lily se acercó a él con un tono de voz y una sonrisa que provocaban caries de verla y oírla.

-Que pasa?- pregunto el alarmado, ya que ella no solia dirigirle la palabra.

-No nada, solo quiero hablar un poco contigo, que me tienes abandonada, que haces así vestido?

-Em, yo ahora soy fontanero, sabias?- dijo haciéndose un poco el machote.

Brigitte les miro con odio, Lily lo había logrado, se alejó dando saltitos y dejando a Sirius ahí plantado.

Turno de Tiffany a la hora de comer.

Mientras Cassady fue a la habitación de Brigitte (Ya que es ravenclaw) y le escondió el rizador de pestañas y la plancha del pelo, se acabo su brillo de labios sabor a helado de nata y cambio su champú para pelo teñido por uno normal.

A la hora de comer se sentaron todas en gryffindor, echaron a Sirius a un lateral y Tiffany se sentó a su lado y empezó a hablar con él mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo:  
-Blackyyyyyyyyy, hacia mucho que no hablábamos.- dijo jugando con el mechón.

-Claro, Parkinson, podrías llamarme por el nombre?- Sirius estaba abrumado con tanta atención del grupito de oro.

-Claro, Sirius, el otro día estuve hablando con tu hermano Regulus, te echa de menos.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que hablar con el… después de hacer una cosa.- dijo acordándose del basilisco suelto.

-Claro, pero una pregunta, eso tiene que ver con tu traje de fontanero?- Tiffany estaba muy confundida.

-Si.- dijo el haciéndose el machote, por algo Tiffany era una de las más deseadas de slytherin, con Violetta Bulstrode y Narcissa Black.

-Bueno Sirius, nos vemos.- y dicho esto todas las locas de marcharon de la mesa dejando a Sirius solo y a Brigitte en la mesa de ravenclaw echando fuego por los ojos.

James, Remus y Leo estaban buscando el basilisco, decidieron buscar de una manera mejor, James entretenía a las chicas de una habitación y Remus y Leo pasaban al baño sin ser vistos y revisaban las tuberías en busca del bicho del demonio.

Pasaron ya por todos los baños de ravenclaw y de hufflepuff, quedaban sus gryffindors y las serpientes.

Mientras Cassady abordaba a Sirius, quien ya se estaba oliendo algo:  
-Dime lo que quieras, Blossom, la siguiente será Diggory, no?- Sirius lo dijo sin más rodeos.

-Ya, venia para decirte que Keem quiere hablar contigo, hasta otra, Sirius.- como Sirius ya les había pillado el plan no le quedaba otra que negarlo y huir, de modo que le dio un abrazo y se marcho.

Llegaron las cuatro a la habitación para ducharse y demás porque se les había pasado la tarde con el cluedo, que las tenia enganchadas.

Keem se ducho, se vistió toda mona con unos pantalones cortos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca y los pies descalzos. Iba a ver a Sirius.

Según salió por la puerta Tiffany decidió que le había sentado mal la comida y se fue a cagar sin más demora diciéndoles solo:  
-Me voy a jiñar, si no vuelvo o grito me ha tragado el váter.

Y cerró de un portazo.

Keem fue directa a la sala común de gryffindor, en la que solo estaba Sirius, por suerte.

-Blacky, esto se acaba aquí, dile a tu estúpida novia que como vuelva a intentar matarnos le meto su plancha por el chumino y que pare de mirarnos mal porque nos da absolutamente igual.

Esa es Diggory? Estaba 10 veces más buena que Brigitte- pensó Sirius con los ojos desorbitados.- Sirius, contrólate, Sirius contrólate.

No pudo.

Se abalanzo sobre Keem y empezó a besarla con fuerza, ella se sorprendió, pero total, había conseguido lo que llevaba seis años ansiando conseguir, el resto daba igual, así que se dejo llevar…

Mientras en la habitación…

-Oye, Tiffany que esta, plantando un pino? Esque me hago pis.- dijo Lily cruzando las piernas para no mearse.

-Pues yo creo que…- empezó a decir Cassady pero fue interrumpida por un grito.

-AAAAA JODEEEER. -Tiffany desde el baño.

-Te ha tragado el váter, bella cagante?- Preguntó Lily jovial.

-NO. Peor, hay una serpiente que casi me muerde el culo y me está persiguiendo por el baño, socorroooo, prefería que me hubiera tragado el váter, así alomejor llegaba al baño de Remus. – dijo con voz primero de loca y luego soñadora.

Cassady y Lily fueron corriendo al baño y abrieron la puerta, se encontraron un espectáculo digno, Tiffany corría dando golpes a todo con los cepillos del pelo y algo parecido a una serpiente pequeña se arrastraba por el baño. Tiffany finalmente se sentó en lo alto de un armario en cuanto entraron.

Lily hizo un hechizo para capturar a la serpiente en una jaula y Cassady sacó del baño a una traumatizada Tiffany, después de tirar de la cadena, pues había echado un chorizo que joder…

-TIFFANY, LA MORDEDURA DE ESA BESTIA QUE HABIA EN TU VATER (QUE POR CIERTO ERA UN BASILISCO, COMO YO LE MIRE A LA CARA ME PETRIFICA) ES MORTAL! TE LLEGA A MORDER EL CULO Y MUERES!- Lily estaba loca dando vueltas en círculo en la habitación.

-Entonces hemos estado a punto de morir… otra vez!

Mientras en la sala común de gryffindor Keem pensó con sentido común, Sirius tenia novia, era insoportable y lo peor del mundo, pero era su novia.

-Sirius, no puedo… tienes novia.

Y dicho eso se marcho por la puerta.

Espero reviews jajaja besos.

En el próximo capi:

-Dumbledore chifla y propone una idea tan absurda como divertida.

-Los lios amorosos de Keem siguen, pero una del grupo no tardara en encontrar su alma gemela…


	3. bandera blanca

Disclaimer: la mayoria es de Rowling, trama mia…. Bla bla

''A punto de morir… otra vez!''

Cap. 3: Bandera blanca.

Keem salió corriendo de la sala común de gryffindor sintiéndose fatal persona y creyendo que Sirius también lo era, no se podía confiar en él! Habría engañado a su novia…

Llegó a la habitación y estaba Lily leyendo un tocho que ponía en la portada ´´mil y un cosas sobre basiliscos'', una lectura apasionante…

Y Tiffany…

-Tiffany, que cojones es eso?- dijo mirando una jaula que contenía una especie de serpiente.

-Ah, un basilisco, casi me mata pero le quiero adoptar, no es supermono?- dijo con carita de tamagochi.

-Como se nota que eres slytherin… mira que pensar que una serpiente asesina es mona.- Cassady entraba en la conversación.

-Pues a ver, que nombre le ponemos, será a votación.

-Yo voto por tirarlo por el váter- dijo Keem, Tiffany la miró con cara asesina.- bueno, y si no lo tiramos pues llamémosle Asesino o algo así.

-Yo voto por llamarle Serpentea, creo que es chica.- dijo Cassady.

-Tú, Lily?- dijo Tiffany dispuesta a que dijera un nombre bonito de una vez por todas.

-Yo no voto nada.- Tiffany la fulmino con la mirada.- Bueno…pues… yo creo el que dijo Cassady está bien.

-Pues nada…- Keem estaba triste, le hacía ilusión que se llamara Asesino.

-Venga, Serpentea, sit!- Tiffany amaestraba al basilisco.

-No tiene patas, no se va a sentar.- Keem todavía estaba molesta por el nombre cursi del basilisco.

-Bueno que más da, Serpentea, sisea.- ordenó con tono de verdulera.

Serpentea siseó y Tiffany aplaudió.

-Ya se!- saltó Lily- los basiliscos pequeños no pueden petrificar, así que cuando se haga grande nos deshacemos de él.

-Pero yo me encariñé ya con Serpentea…- dijo Tiffany triste.

-Ya, que es más importante, el basilisco infernal o mi salud? Bueno mejor no respondas con tu humor slytherin.

Se fueron a dormir las cuatro y a la mañana siguiente las despertó la señorita McGonagall dando voces con un megáfono:

-ALUMNOS DE SÉPTIMO OS LLAMA DUMBLEDORE, AL GRAN COMEDOR EN DIEZ MINUTOS!- la tía se lo pasaba bomba y todo.

Se vistieron a carreras y bajaron a desayunar a la vez que los merodeadores, Tiffany se puso a hablar con Remus y con Leo (que se había acostumbrado a estar con los merodeadores).

-Bueno, que tal os va la vida?- preguntó Tiffany coqueteando con Remus descaradamente.

-Yo muy bien, tu?- Remus se puso delante de Leo.

-Nada, ayer casi me mata un basilisco pero ya está todo arreglado. – dijo ella haciéndose la interesante.

-OSTIA EL BASILISCO! Llego a vuestra habitación?- preguntó Leo.

-Sí, pero ahora es mi mascota, se llama Serpentea.

Llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de ravenclaw.

Dubledore se había pagado un desenredador profesional de barba asi que la llevaba lisa y sin nudos, parecía hasta más joven.

-Mira, Dumbledore está más guapo con la barba lisa que con esos rizos y nudos.- dijo Keem dispuesta a olvidarse de Sirius.

-Keem, tu deliras, Dumbledore te saca como, no sé, unos mil años?- Cassady se traumatizaba con la mente de Keem.

-Da igual, si solo es como amigo…- eso sonó más falso que Voldemort lanzando serpentinas.

-Bueno, alumnos, estaba yo en la bañera con mi patito de goma cuando se me ocurrió… Y si hago un concurso de patinaje? La idea me vino inspirada.- empezó su súper discurso.

Al momento medio comedor empezó a ponerle pegas.

-Ah, que no me he explicado bien, es obligatorio, como alguien se niegue le expulso.- dijo con cara de slytherin.- Es broma, no expulsare a nadie por eso, pero si no me quedaré sin comer ni beber y moriré. Y vosotros no queréis que me muera,no?

Por las caras que ponían, a Brigitte y a Violetta no les parecía tan mala idea.

Keem vio esa miradas y dijo:  
-Como alguna de esas vacas estúpidas le obligue a no comer ni beber les saco los ojos y se los hago comer con ensalada.

Y Keem siguió diciendo paridas todo el desayuno y las dijo hasta que Lily se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Sinclair, porque le has lanzado un confundo a mi amiga?- pregunto en tono casual.

-Pues nada, es que acosa a Sirius y quiero que mi pichurrín este tranquilo.-le respondió Brigitte en el mismo tono.

Lily se quedó paralizada y sorprendida de que no lo negara.

Debió quedarse callada mucho tiempo porque una sonrisa triunfal estaba llenando la cara de Brigitte, pero antes de que acabara de esbozarla fue Lily y le dio una sonora bofetada.

-Espero que así aprendas a no meterte con mis amigas, Sinclair.- menudo siseo, se le daría bien el pársel.

Y con una frialdad que daba miedo cruzó la sala para lanzarle un finite incantatem a Keem para que dejara de soltar paridas.

Violetta Bulstrode lo miraba todo sin soltar palabra pero con frialdad en los ojos, ella había sido la reina de slytherin durante seis años y esa asquerosa que se relacionaba con sangre sucias estaba haciendo peligrar su estatus.

Así que fue dispuesta a que vieran que Tiffany se postraba ante la verdadera reina de slytherin.

-Tengo sed- dejo caer- Parkinson ve a traerme un vaso de agua.

-Pues te vas tú solita que para eso tienes piernas, o es que estas en silla de ruedas y no me he enterado?

-Mira chavala, yo soy la reina de slytherin y tú me tienes que hacer caso por narices.

-Me paso por el potorro lo que me digas, lo entiendes?

Y dicho eso se marcho a buscar unos patines con Lily, Cassady y Keem.

Después de mucho buscar cada encontró casualmente unos patines de los colores de su casa y formaban un bonito conjunto todos.

La competición empezaba a las cuatro y todavía eran las dos, les daba tiempo a comer en un pispás y ponerse a entrenar

Cogieron un sándwich cada una de la cocina y fueron a entrenar por los alrededores.

La que patinaba mejor era Lily, luego Cassady (por su entrenamiento de ballet tenía mucho equilibrio) luego Tiffany y Keem eran desastres con todas las letras.

Keem se chocaba con todo y Tiffany no aguantaba casi en pie.

Dieron las cuatro, todo séptimo estaba en el campo de quidditch (Dumbledore había quitado los aros y en vez de hierba lo asfaltó) menos dos personas, ya se notaria su falta más tarde.

Sacó un pergamino kilométrico y leyó la primera prueba: -Debéis hacer una carrera, cuatro vueltas alrededor del campo de quidditch, de 100 que sois, los 50 primeros se clasifican.

Se pusieron a la línea de salida.

Preparados…

Listos…

YA! Al salir Brigitte empujó a Keem y Violetta a Tiffany, que cayeron juntas y siguieron patinando entre risas, total, no iban a pasar la prueba.

Lily iba la primera, con coderas y rodilleras y James pisándole los talones y de paso mirándole el culo.

Cassady iba novena, charlando animadamente con Remus, pero sabía que a Tiffany le gustaba y solo eran buenos amigos.

Violetta iba en el puesto número veinticinco, reñida con Sirius.

Finalmente Brigitte iba entre cincuenta y cincuenta y uno, asi que no se sabía si pasaba la prueba o no.

Pues no la pasó, una pena, ella quería impresionar a Sirius pero iba tan sobrada que se comió una farola.

-La segunda prueba consiste en hacer una coreografía con patines, las dos casas que lo hagan mejor pasaran a la final. Suerte.- dijo Dumbledore.

Los gryffindors, capitaneados por Lily (que daba órdenes a todo el que pillaba) iban a hacer coreografía de ''White flag'', por hacer una lenta, y ''va va voom'', una rápida, la mezcla quedaba muy bien y Lily patinaba que daba gusto y el resto la intentaba seguir.

Mientras en slytherin Violetta Bulstrode gritaba:  
-VAMOS A HACER ESTO MEJOR QUE AQUELLA SANGRE SUCIA Y ESA RAVENCLAW DE PACOTILLA, ENTENDIDO REGULUS?!

Regulus Black estaba tieso del miedo que le daba Violetta, era guapa y tal, pero en temas de personalidad se parecía a Freddy Krueger (nda: o como coño se escriba).

Al final los slytherins tenían una buena coreografía de ''titanium'' y ''impossible''. (Nda: Pongo los nombres de las canciones porque me encaaaaantan, indirecta un poco directa xD).

Los ravenclaws iban bien y tal y Cassady había sacado a relucir la dominatrix que llevaba dentro:  
-TU, A POR LA MUSICA, TU, MONTA COREOGRAFIA, TU, HAZ ESA PIRUETA, TU AMIGO, AQUELLA OTRA PIRUETA.

Valla con la Cassady, con lo dulce que era siempre, lleva a estar ahí Brigitte y la arman. Pero Brigitte estaba más cerca de lo que parecía…

Los hufflepuffs eran demasiado pocos y su coreografia estaba un poquito sosa, pero bah….

-Ha llegado el momento de elegir a dos casas que tendrán el honor de participar en los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del patinaje!- Dumbledore se emocionaba.- Es broma, son los primeros, solo que me acabo de leer los juegos del hambre y tengo un enganche… Bueno, hufflepuffs primero.

*Baile tan soso como el mismísimo Severus Snape (quien estaba besándose con Peter en la sala de los menesteres, quien había adivinado que eran ellos los que faltaban?xD)*

-Ahora ravenclaws.

Cassady hizo lo que pudo pero eran unos torpes sin remedio y les salió un poco mal.

-Slytherins.

Espectacular, estuvo genial para ser tan fríos, Violetta patinaba que te cagas y Regulus y Narcissa detrás.

-Por ultimo pero no menos importante, Gryffindors.

Lily había hecho un magnífico trabajo, su remix era una pasada, ya se sabía quienes pasaban a la siguiente ronda.

-Y han pasado a la siguiente ronda…. Slytherin y Gryffindor!- dijo Dumbledore al puro estilo de Claudius Templesmith.

Ahí fueron todos a prepararse para la carrera final e individual. Brigitte esperó a que Cassady fuera a cambiarse con Keem (Tiffany se había quedado con remus u.u) y cuando entraron a su habitación las intento atacar con lo que le quedaba, su cepillo del pelo de iones.

Pan comido para ellas, nada mas sentir un paso suyo la maniataron con un par de sogas viejas que les ofrecia Myrtle la llorona (quien sabe para qué las tendría).

Mientras Remus y Tiffany se daban el lote en las gradas bien contentos porque habían conectado muy bien desde que se conocían y ahora estaban juntos.

Lily estaba en la línea de salida, Keem y Cassady volvieron a las gradas a animarla, Dumbledore dio la salida…

-TRES, DOS, UNO, YA!- fijo que no se divertía tanto desde que el jugaba al quidditch.

Fue una carrera muy reñida, en el gran final estaban Lily y Violetta a codazos, pues las dos eran competitivas hasta la muerte, al final Lily llegó antes y Violetta se le lanzó encima.

Hubo pelea de chicas, con mordiscos, tirones de pelo y demás, pero Violetta se había enfadado de verdad y la estaba haciendo mucho daño.

-BANDERA BLANCA, ME RINDO!QUITARMELA DE ENCIMA!-gritó Lily y al instante le sacaron de encima a una Violetta rabiosa, a la que llevaron a slytherin.

Keem, Tiffany (que ya se había ''despedido'' de Remus) y Cassady fueron a ver qué tal estaba su amiga.

-A punto de morir… otra vez!

Y aquí dejo el capi u.u déjenme reviews porfavor.

En el próximo capitulo:

-Una partida cluedo humano… interesante y espeluznante.

-Mas lios amorosos, esta vez entran Tiffany y Remus!

bsss


	4. Cluedo en su máximo esplendor 1

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, bla bla, bla, espero que les guste ;)

''A punto de morir… Otra vez!''

Cap 3. Cluedo en su máximo esplendor 1.

Después de ese día tan absurdo se fueron a dormir todas, ya que necesitaban descansar, sobre todo Lily, que durmió en la enfermería porque la Violetta tenía una fuerza…

A la mañana siguiente fueron a visitar a Lily, quien estaba ya curada del todo devorando ranas de chocolate con una gran sonrisa.

-Que, Lily, veo que te recuperas pronto jajajaja.- dijo Keem.

Recogió sus cosas y se marcharon todas de la enfermería mientras Violetta Bulstrode las miraba desde una esquina con odio.

-No es justo! Tiffany déjanos ganar a alguna de nosotras alguna vez!- Cassady se estaba estresando, Tiffany era buenísima al cluedo y llevaban toda la mañana jugando al cluedo mágico intentando ganarla pero ninguna podía.

Fueron a comer con los merodeadores y charlaban mientras:

-Joder, esque Tiffany no nos deja ganar nunca al cluedo mágico!- Lily estaba indignada.

-Segura que la puedo ganar yo.- dijo Sirius haciéndose el importante.

-NO. Yo.- dijo Leo.

-Fijo que yo os barro a todos, chavales.- James.

Y así absurdamente se unieron también Severus, Peter, Rosier, Brigitte (que notaba que algo le pasaba a Sirius) y Violetta (que no soportaba que Tiffany tuviera toda la atención.

El cluedo mágico es exactamente como el normal pero las habitaciones son de Hogwarts: están la cocina, el gran comedor, las cinco (también la de todas las casas) salas comunes, la sala de los menesteres, el despacho de Dumbledore y la cabaña de Hagrid. De armas están avada kedavra, sectusempra, puñal, nagini, soga y basilisco. Los sospechosos son los mismos que en el normal.

Se sentaron todos en el suelo de la sala común de todas las casas (nda: ME LA HE INVENTADO) alrededor del tablero, se repartieron las cartas y la partida empezó.

-Keem, tienes a la señorita Amapola, el puñal y el despacho de Dumbledore?- preguntó Sirius.

Keem le enseñó una carta y dijo en voz baja:

-Y ojalá tuviera el puñal para clavártelo a ti, cabrón.

Transcurrió la partida muy rápidamente y descubrieron que la súper arma secreta de Tiffany era hacerse la tonta, una vez que Rosier le preguntó por el basilisco se fue a buscar a Serpentea y a los merodeadores y a Leo se les cayó la mandíbula de la impresión.

-ESE ES MI BASILISCO.-Gritó Peter con instinto maternal.

-Ahora es mio! Se llama Serpentea.- dijo Tiffany protegiendo a Serpentea.

-Cuando se haga más mayor lo tendrás que sacrificar, en el libro de Herpo el loco (creador del basilisco) ponía que atacaba a los nacidos de muggles con su mirada petrificadora.- informó James.

-Y tu desde cuando lees y piensas?- preguntó Lily sorprendida.

Y se enzarzaron en una pelea que paró Peter, mientras Snape y Rosier los miraban con cara de estar disfrutando.

Al final la partida la ganó Tiffany (sorpresa o.O) y Violetta la miraba con odio, porque la superaba en astucia.

Jugaron unas ocho partidas más y extrañamente siempre salía de lugar la sala común de todas las casas, un hecho un poco espeluznante ya que estaban allí todos jugando pero nadie le hizo mucho caso.

En medio de una partida la luz empezó a parpadear y sonaban ruidos extraños, todos querían acabarla cuanto antes y irse a la cama, ya que estaban allí de ilegales, iban a dar las doce de la noche y ellos seguían con el empeño de ganar a Tiffany.

Tiffany gritó:

-LO TENGO! YA SÉ QUIEN FUE.

En ese momento se apago la luz, sonaron ruidos extraños, todos estaban acojonados aunque ese momento hubiera durado unos diez segundos, cuando se encendió la luz estaban Remus y Tiffany abrazados, Sirius abrazó insistivamente a Keem, Leo y Violetta estaban a dos velas, James a Lily, quien al ver con que se había abrazado se soltó y Severus y Peter.

Rosier había intentado abrazar a Brigitte, pero sus brazos se habían cerrado en el aire…

En cuanto a la habitación, era la sala mas desordenada que habían visto en su vida, y eso que James, Sirius, Remus y Peter en una habitación puede ser muy contraproducente.

Todos los sillones volcados, los cuadros medio caídos y rasgados, el relleno de los cojines esparcido por la sala, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el cadáver en el centro.

Brigitte Sinclair estaba colgada de la lámpara con una soga, sin vida.

Todos lo miraban paralizados, de repente, la soga cedió y Brigitte cayó sobre la mesa, rompiendo las copas y ensangrentando su espalda.

Todos se acercaron a comprobar su pulso, estaba muerta de verdad, una lágrima cruzó la cara de los presentes, aunque les cayera mal era una compañera.

- Que ha pasado?- preguntó Violetta llorando a moco tendido, era su mejor amiga.

-Pero, es imposible, de donde ha salido la soga?- Sirius estaba extrañado.

-Keem… ayer Myrtle nos dio una soga, recuerdas?- dijo Cassady.

-Y atasteis a Brigitte, malas pécoras!- respondió Violetta.

-Y que hiciste con la soga?- preguntaron todos.

-Se la di a Myrtle otra vez, a saber para que la querría, pero no creo que ella matara a Brigitte.

Silencio incómodo… Nadie sabía cómo romper ese silencio hasta que…

-Tiffany, cual era la solución?- Preguntó Snape con cautela, Tiffany y el tenían confianza, por eso se atrevió.

Tiffany tenía la mandíbula desencajada, no había dicho palabra desde que se descubrió el cuerpo, por fin abrió la boca y dijo con voz trémula:

-Coronel anónimo, en la sala común de todas las casas con la soga.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Nadie más nota el parecido con el crimen que acabamos de presenciar?- preguntó Rosier.

-Yo si.- empezó Leo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza en shock todavía.

-Estamos en la sala común de todas las casas, y ha sido asesinada con la soga de Myrtle, así que empezaremos por preguntarle a ella.- zanjó Leo.

-Vale, yo podría investigar, como yo gano siempre al cluedo…- dejó caer Tiffany.

-Yo también quiero!- gritaron todos a la vez.

-Vale, mañana investigamos, pero que hacemos con el cadáver de Brigitte?- por raro que parezca, Peter era el único que había caído en ese detalle.

-Lo esconderemos, mañana decidimos que hacer con el.- dijo James.

Y dicho esto todos la descolgaron y se llevaron a rastras al armario de las escobas, que por ahí no pasaba ni dios desde hacía años, solo iba Keem de vez en cuando, solo cuando no había hecho los deberes o algo así, se quedaba ahí toda la clase, nadie lo notaria, solo serían una horas. Ya escondido el cuerpo fijaron la hora de encuentro para decidir qué hacer con él:

-Mañana a las once aquí.- dijo Violetta.

-Pero mañana es sábado! Quiero dormir.-dijo Sirius.

-Te aguantas, parecemos delincuentes y como alguien piense que la matamos nosotros será tu culpa, si no vienes te vamos a buscar a la habitación. Punto.- zanjó Keem.

Y dicho esto todos se fueron a sus dormitorios. Sabiendo que no podrían dormir.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos desayunando sin ganas en el comedor con ojeras, nadie tenía hambre.

Cassady le daba pellizcos a un bollo mirándolo fijamente aunque se le cerraban los ojos.

Lily y Keem echaban cabezadas sobre la mesa después de tomarse un cruasán entre las dos.

Tiffany acababa de volver del baño, había cometido el error de beberse un chocolate caliente y su estómago lo había pagado caro.

Ninguno de los que habían presenciado la muerte de Brigitte comía, esperaban impacientes las once para quitarse de la conciencia el haber escondido un cadáver.

Llegó la hora y todos fueron a la sala común de todas las casas, allí no había nadie más, era un poco extraño.

-Bueno, hay que decidir qué hacemos con el cadáver, ideas?- Propuso Snape.

-Lo tiramos al lago.- dijo Rosier.

-Lo dejamos donde está.- dijo Sirius.

-Lo ponemos en la sala y que lo encuentren otros.- dijo Lily.

-Al bosque prohibido.- dijo Peter.

Al final quedaron en dejarlo delante del despacho de Dumbledore para que él lo descubriera.

Pero su sorpresa fue máxima cuando llegaron al armario y el cuerpo no estaba.

Volvieron a la sala común perdiendo a Tiffany por el camino.

Tiffany fue a investigar a la biblioteca los milenarios árboles genealógicos por si le daban alguna pista pero encontró algo peor…

En la sala común todos estaban en silencio hasta que Violetta rompió a llorar y uno a uno, todos echaron al menos un par de lagrimillas.

-Podríamos haber sido cualquiera de nosotros…- pensó Peter en voz alta.

-Ya, a punto de morir… otra vez!

Y hasta aquí este capi, déjenme reviews, os gusto, no os gusto (no os paseis en las criticas xD), lo amáis, me tiraríais tomates si pudierais…

En el siguiente capi:  
-Investigación sobre el asesinato, un cluedo en personas.

-Que habrá descubierto Tiffany en los arboels genealógicos?


	5. Cluedo en su máximo esplendor 2

Disclaimer: de verdad tengo que repetirlo a cada capi?

He cambiado una cosa del otro capi, mirarlo, que si no no os empanaréis de una xD.

''A punto de morir… otra vez!''

Cap. 5 Cluedo en su máximo esplendor 2.

Tiffany no pudo evitarlo, se echó a llorar, se sentía fatal, pero ella no quería dejarle…

Con pasos cortos fue a la sala donde estaba el resto, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del jersey y entro.

Todos la miraron, tenía los ojos rojos y hinchados, pero nadie preguntó, había demasiada tensión.

Había un sitio libre al lado de Remus, pero ella pasó sin ni siquiera mirarle para sentarse con Leo.

Este gesto le dolió muchísimo a Remus, que no entendía nada el pobre.

Keem habló, dispuesta a romper el silencio que había en la sala:

-Entonces, quien viene conmigo a preguntarle a Myrtle?

-Yo.- Lily era de las pocas que se mantiene con humor ante lo que pasó.

-Yo voy a buscar el cuerpo.- dijo Cassady.

-Voy contigo.- dijo Remus, aber si podía sacarle lo que le pasaba a Tiffany, además, Cassady era muy simpática y le caía muy bien.

Antes de irse, Tiffany le dijo a Cassady en voz baja lo ocurrido, ésta asintió y miró a Remus con pena.

Remus estaba extrañado, pero siguió a Cassady fuera de la habitación y buscaron por todo el armario de las escobas, sin éxito.

Keem y Lily fueron a ver a Myrtle, Lily iba tarareando una canción mientras Keem se mordía los labios, no sabía si contarle a Lily todo lo de Sirius, al final se decidió:  
-Lily, te tengo que contar una cosa,- dijo con cautela.

-Ilumíname.- simplemente contesto Lily con una sonrisa.

-Esque mira, yo… me he liado con Sirius.- Lily abrió mucho los ojos, él no había cortado con Brigitte.- Luego me di cuenta de que tenía novia, él empezó, fui a hablar con él para joder un poquito a Sinclair y va y me besa, pa encima no le comentó nada a su novia, que creía que le acosaba y afiló las uñas, no cortó con ella ni nada.- confesó Keem bajando la cabeza.

-Tranquila, ya sé que vas a hacer.- le dijo Lily.

-Qué?- preguntó Keem extrañada, Lily no solía estar tan cuerda y además siempre estaba en contra de los rolletes de sus amigas.

-Vas a pasar oficialmente de Blacky, como si te ofrece el armamento Black que te lo pasas por el chumino, ignórale, si no hace lo correcto sigue pasando de él como tu pasas de Serpentea, que por cierto, estás disgustando a Tiffany.

Dicho esto fueron juntas al baño de la fantasma pirada.

-Que os trae por aquí?- dijo en tono jovial.

-Myrtle, una compañera ha muerto y ha sido asesinada con TU soga, supongo que no sabrás nada de eso, no?- dijo Lily fríamente, odiaba a la fantasmita, siempre le estaba tocando las narices y intentando pervertir a James.

-No, solo que ayer a eso de las once y media de la noche se fue la luz en el baño y yo me metí en el primer váter que pillé, cuando volvió la luz mi soga no estaba.- respondió la fantasma pervertida avergonzada.

-Como notaste la falta de tu soga? Que es como tu peluche que duermes con ella?- preguntó Lily con una carcajada estridente.

-Te importa? Pues sí, es como mi peluche, y quien dices que se ha muerto?- dijo la fea esa con tono desafiante.

-Ha muerto Brigitte Sinclair, rubia, ojos oscuros, ravenclaw por casualidad, te suena?- respondió Keem.

-Ah, la novia de Sirius?

-SI. -Keem echaba fuego por los ojos.

-CHACHI PISTACHI, SIRIUS VUELVE A ESTAR SOLTERO!OLÉ EL QUE SE LA CARGÓ.- la Myrtle daba la impresión que iba a montar una fiesta ahí.

Por la cara de Keem, si la soga siguiera allí y la otra no fuera incorpórea se la cargaba ahí mismo.

-ERES RETRASADA O QUE, FANTASMA PERVERTIDA!- Na, si ya lo hacía Lily por ella.- CHAVALA, QUE SE HA MUERTO UNA COMPAÑERA, A MI TAMPOCO ME CAÍA BIEN PERO HA MUERTO, AHORA SOLO TE IMPORTA QUE SIRIUS ESTE LIBRE, ERES UNA INSENSIBLE.

Y dicho esto Lily salió por la puerta del baño con todo su salero sacándole el corte de manga a Myrtle y diciéndole a Keem que la siguiera.

Mientras Cassady y Remus buscaban por la sala común de todas las casas, al fin y al cabo, ahí había sucedido el asesinato.

-Oye, que le pasa a Tiffany?- preguntó Remus, le picaba mucho la curiosidad.

-Nada, necesita estar sola, no la fuerces, Remus.

Remus la observó detenidamente, era su mejor amiga chica, Lily era demasiado neurótica, Keem demasiado alocada y a Tiffany la quería de otra manera.

Cassady era simpática, equilibrada y guapa, guapa? La verdad es que era muy guapa, no belleza clásica rubia de ojos verdes pero si una chica mona de ojos dulces.

Siempre podía hablar con ella de lo que fuera, temas académicos era de las mejores de la clase, temas triviales era muy tranquila.

La verdad no sabía porque montaba ese numerito de si quería a Cassady, si la verdad es que no, él quería a Tiffany pero también había otra en su corazón, una loca de ojos fucsias que no estaba en el colegio todavía, se había ido a Sorrento de vacaciones.

-CASSADY BLOSSOM, REMUS LUPIN, KEEM DIGGORY, SIRIUS BLACK, VIOLETTA BULSTRODE, LILY EVANS, JAMES POTTER… ay que dolor de garganta. – se toma un vaso de agua- sigo SEVERUS SNAPE, EVAN ROSIER, TIFFANY PARKINSON Y PETER PETTEGREW, A MI DESPACHO YA!- gritó Dumbledore.

Todos fueron acojonados, y si Dumbledore se enteraba? No les creería cuando dijeran que no fueron ellos.

Todos llegaron al despacho, en el que estaba Dumbledore sentado en su silla y encima de la mesa estaba el cadáver de Brigitte, Dumbledore les miraba con una cara que solo podía definirse con ''cara de estar de perros''.

-Esto ha aparecido en mi cama cuando iba a echarme una siesta, supongo que vosotros no tendréis nada que ver, no?- preguntó con un tono de enfado que daba a entender que la pregunta era retórica.

-Nosotros no hemos sido profesor Dumbledore.- habló Remus por todos.

Por lo bajo Lily le dijo a Keem:  
-Ya no te parece tan atractivo como el día del patinaje, no?- la tía no perdía el sentido del humor.

-Eh, que Sinclair me había hechizado, mejor no la ponemos verde cuando su cadáver aun está caliente sobre la mesa del despacho de nuestro director y… nos hemos ganado una buena, no?

-Pues tiene razón, señorita Diggory.- joder menudo oído tiene.- Os la habéis cargado, hijos.- dijo con sonrisa retorcida.

Rosier no pudo soportar tanta presión, se levantó de la silla, cogió el cadáver y echó a correr diciendo:  
-OBLIVIATE! (apuntando a Dumbledore) venir, chicos, le he desmemorizado.

-Rosier ha chiflado, como Dumbledore descubra todo el pastel nos la cargamos doble.- le susurró Keem a Cassady mientras corrían por el pasillo.

Llegaron a la sala común de todas las casas (que estos días estaba desierta excepto por ellos) y se pusieron a inspeccionar por grupos, unos el cadáver y otros el lugar del crimen, después de poner un fermaportus en la puerta para que nadie entrara y les viera en investigación criminal.

Snape vio algo en el cadáver, algo que no estaba cuando la vieron colgada, era una raja en la nuca.

-Priori incantatem.- susurró en busca de hechizos.

Su varita señaló que había habido un hechizo sectusempra (nda: para el que no lo sepa es un hechizo que causa heridas como si fueran de espadas), el hechizo había sido utilizado unas dieciocho horas atrás, durante la noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo y el cadáver en el armario de las escobas, cuando la encontraron solo parecía muerta, no lo estaba de verdad, alguien les observaba para luego matarla, Severus ignoraba los motivos.

Snape lo expuso a sus compañeros:

-Brigitte no estaba muerta cuando la encontramos, lo parecía pero no lo estaba, el hechizo mortal fue hecho dos horas o así más tarde, cuando estábamos dormidos, nuestro asesino o asesina debió hacer el hechizo mortal y llevarla a la cama de Dumbledore…

Todos se asombraron, ninguno dormiría esa noche.

Decidieron irse a la cama, todos se movieron hacia la puerta cuando ésta se cerró de repente, encerrándoles, un sonido inundó la sala.

Falsa alarma, era la barriga de Peter, ninguno había comido en todo el día y estaban hambrientos.

Pero lo que sí sonó fue el sonido del techo bajando para atraparles, todos se asustaron y empezaron a lanzar hechizos como locos.

Por suerte, todo fue un susto, Cassady, Lily, James, Sirius y Remus eran los mejores estudiantes del colegio, sabían apañarse con ese sencillo hechizo, sencillo pero mortal…

Las palabras salieron de la boca de las cuatro amigas sin poder evitarlas…

-A punto de morir… otra vez!

Todos se fueron a la cama, aunque ninguno podría dormir.

Remus fue a hablar con Tiffany:  
-Por qué me ignoras?

-No te ignoro, yo…

-Yo llamo ignorar a no hablarme y huir de mí.

-Bueno, entonces un poco pero esque…

-Tiffany, nosotros éramos pareja, porque ahora no me hablas?  
-Remus, he intentado olvidarte- eso le sorprendió.- porque… eres mi hermanastro.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HP

o.O aquí termina mi nuevo capi, espero que os guste.

En el próximo capítulo:

-Tiffany y Remus intentan encontrar a su media naranja, que está más cerca de lo que parece…

-El asesino o asesina les vigilará de cerca, quien podrá ser?


	6. La luna sabrá guiar el corazón

Disclaimer: no soy Rowling y nunca lo seré…

''A punto de morir… otra vez!'' Cap. 5 : ''la luna sabrá guiar el corazón''.

Después de una noche sin que uno de ellos hubiera dormido más de una hora seguida llegó por fin la mañana, todos con ojeras se prepararon y bajaron al comedor.

Llegaron todos al gran comedor y, por raro que parezca, se sentaron TODOS en una mesa, con todos también incluyo a Rosier y a Snape, por algo estaban juntos en el asesinato de Brigitte.

-Que, una mala noche, eh.- Lily había dormido como un lirón a diferencia del resto, no porque no tuviera remordimientos si no porque ella era de esas que tocan la almohada y se duermen, quien pudiera ser ella.

-Tú y tu puta gracia, Evans.- contestó Rosier llevándose un bollo a la boca con cara de mala uva.

-Ya ves, soy una sangre sucia muy graciosa, Rosier.-le respondió la pelirroja sin pestañear.

-Nadie te ha llamado sangre sucia, pero me parece bien que aceptes lo que eres.-dijo Evan con una sonrisa falsa.

Lily se lanzó como una fiera hacia Rosier, bollo en mano, de la que gritaba:

-TE VOY A METER EL BOLLO POR EL… - en ese mismo momento la paró James cogiéndola de la cintura.

-Mira nena, me parece fatal que intentes matar o herir gravemente a otro que no sea yo, y menos que sea esa cosa- dijo James con falsa cara de angustia.- no te ofendas, Evan.

-Na descuida, no me ofende, ya sé que vuestra relación amor-odio tiene un grado de celos que joder…- dijo Rosier mirando fijamente una cuchara.

En ese momento llegó Violetta y se sentó a su lado incómodamente, claro que después de lo que les había dicho Severus sobre el asesinato todos estaban incómodos.

-Bueno, cuando seguimos investigando?- dijo Rosier, usando su interesante cuchara para comerse un bol de natillas.

-Damos pena investigando, Rosier, no sé ni para qué coño nos molestamos.- prácticamente gruñó Cassady con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

Todos se sorprendieron, ella no solía decir palabras malsonantes, así que la cosa iba muy mal.

-Ala ya, Cassady, ya pasó corazón, cómete esta galleta y ya nos ponemos a dar clases de investigación, vale?- dijo Tiffany sonriendo.

-Bueno, que nadie se olvide de Dumbledore, podría no haberle afectado el hechizo desmemorizante, y también hay que tener en cuenta el cadáver, que viene y va, un día sabemos donde esta, otro no lo sabemos, otro desaparece, otro se echa una siesta con Dumbledore…- enumeró Snape moviendo una cucharilla de té de un lado para otro con expresión aburrida.

-Pues sabéis que? Me voy a la biblioteca para ver si aprendo sobre investigaciones, que me tenéis harta ya.- zanjó su pelirroja ''amiga'' con un grito para después marcharse corriendo por la puerta del gran comedor.

-Menudo humor, y mira que Lily suele estar agradable… bueno, yo me voy a ducharme- dijo Keem con aspecto aburrido y acto seguido siguió el camino de su amiga.

Al momento Cassady y Tiffany hicieron amago de levantarse pero Leo Nott y Remus las agarraron del brazo.

-Os habéis fijado en que Dumbledore no está?- dijo Rosier en tono casual mientras Leo, Remus, Cassady y Tiffany parecían estar en guerra de miradas.

Según dijo eso las cuatro cabezas se movieron con un clack! A una velocidad tan rápida que fue extraño que nos e dislocaran el cuello.

-QUE?!- dijeron a la vez.

-Tu puta culpa, Rosier!- le ladraron todos a una voz.

-Ya, pero si papá Evan no hubiera desmemorizado a nuestro director ahora estaríamos en Azkaban por un asesinato que no hemos cometido.- dijo Rosier gesticulando exageradamente con las manos con un tono que daba a entender que eran retrasados.

-Déjalo Rosier, no tenemos cinco años, además, alomejor a ti te habría gustado ir a Azkaban para ver a tu padre.- escupió Tiffany y se marcho.

De la que se iba oyó a Rosier gritando:  
-La dama es cruel! Que sepas que esa me ha dolido.- dijo fingiendo voz llorosa y melodramática y acabó con un desmayo fingido ahí en medio.

Claro que Rosier pensó que alguien le sujetaría antes de llegar al suelo, cosa que no pasó y se quedó tirado en medio del comedor.

-Bueno, alumnos- alzó la voz Minerva para hacerse oír entre las risas.- el director Dumbledore ha sufrido una conmoción fuerte por un hechizo mal formulado y se ha quedado desmayado, buscaremos al culpable y no cabe duda de que lo encontraremos, mientras, yo haré de directora, eso es todo.- y con un gesto aristocrático se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

Al instante se les cortó la risa a todos y fueron a donde estaba Rosier, le reanimaron y se pusieron a gritarle todos.

-EVAN ROSIER, NOS VAN A CASTIGAR POR TU PUÑETERA CULPA!- todos a una voz zarandeándole por turnos para luego irse cada uno por su lado con gesto altivo.

Después de un tiempo en la biblioteca, Lily había aprendido mucho como detective, había leído libros, visto películas de asesinatos y así se pasó la tarde.

Dieron las ocho y el cielo se escureció, Lily llamó a Tiffany para proponerle dar clases de detectives a todos los implicados en el asunto, a lo cual ella aceptó.

Se reunieron todos, hasta la estirada de Violetta y según llegaron Lily se puso a gritarles:  
- ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA DAR CLASES DE DETECTIVES, POR QUÉ ESTAMOS AQUÍ?

-Para dar clases de detectives?- preguntaron todos extrañados por el ataque de locura que sufría la pelirroja.

-EXACTO!- intervino Tiffany con aspecto de estar tan ida como su ojiverde amiga.

Todos se miraron asustados y de repente Tiffany se puso a cantar:  
-Llega el enemigooo, vamos a… LUCHAR!

-EY- gritaron el resto a una sola voz por orden de Lily, quien siguió con la canción.

-Me enviaron nenas, tal vez a… jugar.

-Hoy dais lástima vais a aprender, pasión, deber, valor, virtus….. Pues yo ya, lo logré, ahora tú.- acabaron las dos ojiverdes.

-No puedo ya ni respirar.- siguió Leo con la canción y visiblemente agobiado.

-Despedirme de mi gente.- James.

-Y porque falté a la escuela a entrenar!-siguió Keem emocionada, tanta emoción que tiró una maceta de un manotazo, luego bajó la vista, avergonzada.

-Ya la veo renunciar.- entonó Sirius al oído de James con una risa.

-Que no vaya a descubrirme!- siguió Violetta.

-Como desearía hoy saber nadaaaar.- Peter.

-CON VALOR!-todos, (siempre que digan con valor son todos).

-Seré más raudo que un río bravo…- dijo Snape.

-CON VALOR!

-Tendré la fuerza de un gran tifón.- siguió Rosier.

-CON VALOR.

-Con la energía del fuego ardiente.- siguió Cassady.

-La luna sabrá guiar el corazóoon…- dijo Remus, a la vez que un rayo de luz de luna se colaba por una ventana y le daba de lleno en la cara.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y sin decir nada echó a correr.

Todos se miraron extrañados hasta que cayeron en la cuenta, ese día había luna llena y nadie se había dado cuenta, rápidamente los merodeadores restantes de siguieron, dejando al resto del grupo sin saber que cojones estaba pasando.

-Deberíamos irnos a dormir ya?- preguntó tímidamente Violetta.

Todos iban a asentir cuando apareció la persona que menos querían ver por la puerta.

Minerva McGonagall.

-Alumnos, venir a mi despacho ahora.- dijo severamente y salió de la estancia con un movimiento de túnica.

-Vale, quien mas vota que nos la hemos cargado?- dijo Keem.

-Bueno, no necesariamente, alomejor nuestras notas han mejorado….

-Rosier, aunque hubieran mejorado no os llamaría ni a ti ni a Snape.- repuso Lily de mal humor.

Se pusieron en marcha y por el camino se encontraron a varios amigos y curiosos que les preguntaban adónde iban, lo típico.

Primero se encontraron a Doris Crockford, una amiga suya de hufflepuff que no callaba ni debajo del agua, así que estuvieron un rato entretenidos, después se encontraron a Rita Skeeter y sus colaboradores, esa rubia era una puerca, todos los meses publicaba una revista con cotilleos inventados.

Después de encontrarse también a Dedalus Diggle (un hufflepuff obsesionado con Doris) vieron a Curt Chambers, su mejor amigo chico, un ravenclaw homosexual que siempre aconsejaba a sus amigas en temas de moda.

-Chicas, acordaros que mañana nos vamos a Hogsmade, hay que renovar el armario, eh.- les comentó Curt.

-Te lo prometemos, pero si no nos castigan antes….- dijo Cassady.

-Ah, claro, ya vi a McGonagal llendo hacia su despacho con esa túnica morada tan desfasada… bueno, suerte chicos, chaooo.

Entraron al despacho de Minerva muy asustados, ésta les dijo:

-No tenéis nada que decirme?

Todos se miraron significativamente antes de decir un ''no'' muy poco creíble.

-Entonces donde están Lupin, Potter, Black y Pettegrew?

-No lo sabemos, señorita McGonagall.- dijeron todos aliviados.

-Ah, ya me enteraré.- todos hicieron ademán de irse- Quietos, quietos, antes me decís que le habéis hecho al profesor Dumbledore.

Mierda- pensaron todos.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera actuar intervino Rosier con su numerito, que ya era tradición.

-OBLIVIATE!

Y echó a correr, para frenar en medio del pasillo al ver que no le seguían.

-Que hacéis? Como se despierte y os vea ahí os la cargaréis y no estaré para desmemorizar más profesores!- gritó Rosier escandalizado.

-Rosier, personalmente, me estás empezando a dar yuyu, aturdiendo a los profesores.- dijo Tiffany.

-Ya, pero ahora se me dan mucho mejor los hechizos desmemorizantes.- respondió Evan.

Todos fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones, no se fuera a despertar la Minerva.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHP

He dado una buena pista sobre el asesino en este capi, espero que lo averigüéis ;)

La canción que cantan es ''todo un hombre haré de ti'' de la película mulan.

En el próximo capítulo:

-Se descubre el asesino o.O

-James recibirá una esperada carta.

Y:

-Dumbledore, ya recuperado, les comunica una interesante noticia.


	7. Abrazos, Beatrice P

''A punto de morir otra vez'' Cap. 7: Abrazos, Beatrice P.

Se levantaron todas emocionadas, ese sábado habían quedado con Curt para ir a Hogsmade y renovar su armario.

-Aparte de nosotras y Curt, quien va a ir a Hogsmade?- preguntó Keem.

-Doris, los hermanos Prewett y Sirius, que tengo entendido que va con su primita pequeña y una amiga de su prima.- respondió Cassady.

-Oh, no, no quiero aguantar a mas miembros de la familia Black, con Sirius ya tenemos de sobra y pa encima su hermano Regulus no paró de darme la brasa ayer en alquimia, era como si se hubiera tragado un vociferador!- dijo Lily cabreada.

Acto seguido se vistieron las cuatro y fueron a ''las tres escobas'' , donde habían quedado con Doris y Kurt, los Prewett ya irían mas tarde y Sirius siempre se mostraba cansado después de que a Remus le dieran esos ataques de locura, claro que ninguna sabían porque.

-Doris! Te veo muy bien acompañada.- dijo Tiffany señalando a Dedalus, quien miraba a Doris con cara de bambi que acaba de perder a su madre.

-Ya ves, yo iba a salir del castillo cuando apareció con un ramo de rosas y unos bombones, si es que es tan mono!- dijo Doris emocionada zarandeando a Lily de la alegría.

-Ya, Doris, ya, que estés tan feliz con Dedalus no quiere decir que me estropees el peinado, vale?

-Pero si yo nunca estaría con Dedalus, es el hermano de mi actual novio, míralo ahí, DAMIAAAAN!- gritó Doris corriendo hacia Damian.

-Doris sale con Damian Diggle? Si es el mayor putero de la historia!- dijeron Keem y Tiffany asombradas.

-Ya veis, Keem, no estas pa hablar, que a ti te gusta Blackito, que sigue de cerca a Damian.- respondió Lily señalando a Keem con un dedo acusador.

-Para encima que sigo tu consejo de chiflada de pasar de Sirius…- dijo Keem dolida.

-Pero si le sigues llamando Sirius y no Black, todas llamamos a esos cuatro por el apellido.- entró Cassady en la conversación.

-Bueno, da igual, pues Black. Y señorita él-no-me-gusta Evans, se te cae la baba al ver a Potter jugando al quidditch.- dijo Keem triunfante.

-YO CON POTTER NUNCA, ENTENDEIS? NUNCA! Mirar, por ahí llega Blackito con su nueva novia.- exclamó Lily primero enfadada y después de coña.

Todas se giraron y se dieron cuenta de que Lily solo estaba haciendo una broma, Sirius venía acompañado de dos niñitas de siete años, una con el pelo rosa (actualmente), no, naranja, no, morado, es decir, pelo cambiante y ojos también cambiantes, la otra niña era morena con el pelo liso de ojos oscuros y rosadas mejillas.

-Que, Blacky, con tus nuevos ligues?- dijo Lily de buen humor.

-Ja, ja, que gracia me hace Evans, si me lo dices vestida de payaso alomejor me río, es mi prima Nymphadora y su mejor amiga Hestia.- dijo señalando primero a la del pelo cambiante y luego a la morena.- Querían acompañarme a Hogsmade.

-Pero que mona es!- dijo Tiffany abrazando a Hestia.- Se parece a mí! Menos en el color de ojos… pero da igual!

La verdad es que se parecían mucho, como si fueran hermanas, y Tiffany estaba con su sentido maternal disparado.

-Eh, y yo no soy mona o qué?- preguntó Nymphadora de brazos cruzados con cara de enfado.

-Sisi.- respondió Tiffany mientras salía por la puerta con Hestia para comprar ropa compulsivamente con su pequeña mini-yo.

-Que cosita tan monaaaa!- dijo Keem estirándole los papos a Nymphadora con una sonrisita de boba.

-Vale, prefería que no fuera mona. Ah, y que apartaras tus manos de mis papos también, pero a que soy un encanto?- dijo Nymphadora dando una vuelta completa mientras Keem se emocionaba.

-Bueno, dado que vuestra loca amiga Slytherin ha secuestrado a Hestia y Keem va camino de hacer lo mismo con Dora… Nos tomamos unas cervezas de mantequilla?- dijo Sirius.

-KEEM! VEN AQUÍ YA MISMO O NOS VAMOS SIN TI A LAS MAS PRESTIGIOSAS TIENDAS DE ROPA!- gritó Curt a todo volumen mientras la rubia corría con Nymphadora cogida como un saco de patatas.

Fueron a dar una vuelta por Hogsmade y acabaron todas y Curt llenos de bolsas de compras, mientras Sirius cogía las bolsas de Hestia y Dora, quienes se habían hecho con la tienda con su monería, que mareaba a la dependienta, las tuvieron que sacar rápidamente de allí antes de que la tienda se desmadrara.

Volvieron a las tres escobas, donde les esperaban Fabian y Gideon Prewett, tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla.

-Hola, Cassady!- saludó Gideon tan atropelladamente que casi se tira la cerveza por encima.

-Nosotras también existimos, eh.- dijeron Keem, Lily, Tiffany y Doris malhumoradas.

-Esque Gideon es un ligón, JAJAJAJA.- dijo Fabian señalando a su hermano, debía haberse bebido demasiadas cervezas ya.

Después de varias rondas de cervezas, ya estaban todos bebidos, Hestia y Dora se habían ido a la quinta ronda, tenían que irse a cenar.

-Juguemos a la botella!- propuso James emocionado. (En algún momento habían aparecido James, Peter y Remus).

-Vale!- dijeron todos a coro.

-Yo primero.- dijo Sirius mirando a Keem.

La botella giró y estuvo a un poquitín de pararse en Keem pero…

-NO, NO Y NO!- gritaba Lily histérica.- NUNCA ME BESARÉ CON ESE EGOCENTRICO… bla bla bla.

-Prefieres morrearte conmigo, eh, nena?- decía James con su cara de ligador número doce.

La mirada furibunda que le mandó Lily le calló de golpe.

-Pero las reglas del juego dicen eso, así que a besaros!- decía Doris emocionada como si fuera una comentarista de la tele.

Se acercaron mirándose raro, se echaron media hora para un piquito de nada pero James le montó una historieta de celos.

-Ah, con el quieres y conmigo no, princesa?

-No quería con él, son las reglas del juego, borrego!

-Yaya, no me pongas excusas, pelirroja.

-Pero…- empezó Sirius.

-Canuto, somos amigos desde el primer año, confío en ti, la pervertidora es ella!

Doris, Fabian y Gideon decidieron que era mejor irse ya a Hogwarts y se fueron todos agarrados por los hombros cantando paquito el chocolatero, menos Curt, quien iba con todas las bolsas, ya que no había bebido, está muy ''out'' en la moda.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron a la una de la tarde, ya curados de todo el alcohol que habían ingerido la noche anterior.

-Sabéis que he estado pensando?- dijo Sirius, que pasaba por la habitación de las chicas en ese momento.

-Mentira! Tú no piensas, Blacky.- ronroneó Lily todavía abrazada a su almohada.

Sirius ya se llevaba mejor con Lily, así que todo eso iba un poco en coña, fue hacia la cama de la pelirroja e intentó robarle la almohada y quitarle las sábanas, pero la ojiverde tenía una fuerza flipante y Sirius no puedo sacarla de la cama. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Marlene y Katrina McKinnons me han contado que han adelantado el examen de alquimia avanzada para hoy, espero que Lily haya estudiado.

Fue visto y no visto, una centella pelirroja saltó de la cama gritando:

-NO ES POSIBLE! NO HE ESTUDIADO CASI NADA, SOLO SE ME LOS TEMAS 1,2,3,4 Y CINCO! Y MAL!

-Si hubieran adelantado el examen (que no lo han adelantado) sólo caían los temas 1,2 y 3.- dijo Sirius extrañado.

-QUE NO HAN CAMBIADO EL EXAMEN!?- gritó Lily de mal humor y empezó a asestarle golpes al moreno con la almohada.

-Eh, Evans, me ofende que pegues a mi mejor amigo y a mí no.- y apareció James por la puerta.

-YO PEGO A QUIEN ME DA LA GANA!- gritó Lily para lanzarse sobre James almohada en mano (lanzarse para pegarle, que nadie se haga ideas raras.)

Bajaron todos a desayunar, por el camino se encontraron a Rosier y a Snape, quienes les saludaron con un gesto de cabeza y bajaron con ellos.

Su grupo cada vez crecía mas, viéndolos sentados en la mesa eran : Lily, Keem, Tiffany, Cassady, Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Leo, Rosier, Snape, Fabian, Gideon, Doris (Dedalus faltaba, raro, y Damian también , más raro todavía) Violetta estaba ausente en ese momento.

Mientras todos desayunaban, hacían deberes… etc, Cassady había ido a la escena del crimen otra vez, después de comprobar que la señorita McGonagall estaba bien, aber si iba a ser verdad que a Rosier se le empezaban a dar mejor los hechizos desmemorizantes.

Llegó a donde habían escondido el cadáver y susurró:

-Priori incantatem.

No se fiaba de que Snape hubiera hecho bien el hechizo, a él se le daban mejor las pociones que los encantamientos.

Y razón que tenía, hacia ese cuerpo se había echado una maldición prohibida, la maldición imperius, alguien la había obligado a hacer todo eso antes de matarla con el sectusempra.

Y ahí estaba Cassady rompiéndose la cabeza mientras una sombra la observaba y se alejaba corriendo (para mente espesas, era el asesino/a), de repente vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención, un tubo que salía del sillón donde había estado Brigitte, Cassady siguió el tubo pese a estar muy bien camuflado.

Iba recorriendo la sala entera y por el pasillo, llegando finalmente a una habitación que ella conocía…

Pensó una teoría, y si habían grabado la maldición imperius con las instrucciones de lo que hacer y la habían puesto en el borde del tubo para que la oyera Brigitte?

Rebuscando entre los trastos de nuestro esquivo asesino reparó en un CD, lo cogió y se lo llevó al borde del tubo junto con un radiocasete.

Puso el disco y estuvo unos minutos escuchando pero no sonaba nada, decidió ir a la sala del asesinato aber si sonaba algo.

Estuvo esperando un buen rato al lado del borde del tubo pero no sonaba nada, al cabo de un tiempo la voz del propietario de la habitación en la que estaba susurraba:

-Imperius (a Cassady no le funcionó porque se requería el movimiento de varita, que el asesino hizo en el momento de controlar a Brigitte).

Y después se ponía a dar instrucciones.

Cassady estaba emocionada por su descubrimiento, ya sabía quién había asesinado a Brigitte, cuando de repente:  
Clic! El disco se paró y una voz que ella conocía muy bien susurró:  
-Chica lista.

Cassady echó a correr hacia la puerta pero Violetta Bulstrode se le cruzó en el camino.

-Como adivinaste mi pequeño truco?- preguntó con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Debe ser por la casa, ravenclaw.- Cassady estaba muy tranquila, tecleando un mensaje para Lily, Keem y Tiffany, para que vinieran a buscarla.

-Bueno, ahora que has descubierto mi pequeño truco tendré que cerrarte la boca a ti también, Sinclair se metió en mis asuntos y así lo pagó, Blossom.- Violetta de acercaba a ella peligrosamente.

Remus, Sirius, James, Tiffany, Peter, Keem, Lily, Snape, Rosier, los Prewett, Doris (y Damian de regalo), Dedalus, Kurt y hasta la McGonagall se agruparon en la puerta.

Violetta se vio en desventaja numérica y optó por una salida al más clásico estilo Voldemort, se convirtió en esa nube negra de mortífagos y huyó por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal.

-Una alumna mortífaga… quién lo diría.- Minerva estaba traumatizada.

-Bueno, si te sorprende, también Bellatrix Black es mortífaga, señorita McGonagall.- dijo Sirius de buen humor.

-Señor Black, pero si es su propia prima!- se asombró Minerva.

-No sabes cuánto desearía que no lo fuera.- replicó Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Si nos ponemos a ello, aparte de mortífaga es una puta diabólica, hermana perdida de Cruella de Vil…- empezó a enumerar Evan, pero se paró al ver cómo le miraba la jefa de gryffindor, sus compañeros estallaron en carcajadas.

-Rosier, lo clavaste, nunca habría descrito mejor a mi prima JAJAJAJA- lloraba de risa Sirius.

-Aber, alumnos, tenéis que iros a cenar, Dumbledore ya está recuperado y os quiere dar una noticia.

Se sentaron a comer y llegó una lechuza para James, quien empezó a leerla sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos verde claro lanzaban destellos de celos.

**Querido James:**

**Te escribo desde Beauxbattons, se va a celebrar el torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts y tengo intención de presentarme para ser la campeona de Beauxbattons, en vez de esa imbécil estirada de Apolline Delacour, que también pretende participar la muy tonta. Bueno primito, espero que no te presentes y me robes la gloria,**

**Abrazos,**

**Beatrice** **P.**

-Queridos alumnos, antes de empezar con el banquete quería comentaros que en una semana se celebrará el torneo de los tres magos, con las academias de magia Beauxbattons y Durmstrang, es un campeonato que consta de tres pruebas, sólo hay un campeón por cada colegio elegido por el cáliz, debido a recientes muertes sólo se pueden presentar alumnos con diecisiete años o más.- dijo Albus Dumbledore antes de sentarse en su silla.

-Quien es esa Beatrice P?- preguntó Lily celosa, había leído la despedida de la carta.

-Nadie de tu incumbencia, pelirroja.- James siguió comiendo.

-Tío, no me digas que viene tu prima para ese torneo?!- dijo Sirius, mejor amigo de Beatrice Potter.

-PRIMA?!- dijeron todos sorprendidos.

Que os pareció la revelación de la asesina? xD estaba un poco cantado. He cambiado la descripción de Keem, en vez de rubio dorado su pelo es rubio platino y tiene los ojos azul turquesa.

En el próximo capi:  
-Adelantaré un poco y haré la entrada triunfal de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, Beatrice Potter incluida.

-Cassady sufre un trauma por culpa de Violetta.


	8. La decisión del cáliz

''A punto de morir otra vez'' Cap. 8 : la decisión del cáliz.

-¿Entonces va a venir tu prima al torneo?- preguntó Remus.

-Si, espero que la escojan a ella o a mi para el torneo, así honramos el apellido Potter, o al menos eso le dijo su madre en un vociferador, ya sabéis, mi tía está un poco pirada.- respondió James cenando.

-¿Y tu desde cuando tienes una prima?- preguntó Lily sin acabar de creérselo.

-No sé, pero a mí me parece que desde exactamente un día después de nacer yo, es decir pelirroja, es mayor que tú.

Lily le sacó la lengua murmurando un ''me da igual'' en bajito.

-Oye, yo me voy a presentar al torneo, pero no para honrar a los Black, eso NUNCA.- dijo Sirius sacando pecho y luego con cara de asco por el honor Black.

-Prongs tio, y ese honor familiar?- dijo James dándole un codazo.

-Que lo haga Regulus, uy que no tiene la edad, bueno, pues Bella ya se unió a los mortífagos y a mi madre eso le encantará, sobre todo porque Regulus lleva el mismo camino.

-Y hablas mal de tu propia familia sin importarte una mierda, joder.- dijo Tiffany rodando los ojos.

-Por si te interesa, pequeña slytherin, estoy pensando seriamente renegar a mi familia, porque le lavan la cabeza a mi hermano y a mis primas (menos a Adromeda) y mi madre parece mas un sargento que una amdre, teneis que ver su cuadro parlante, dios.

-Ah, lo siento.- murmuró Tiffany.

-No valeee!- saltó Peter de pronto haciendo que todos le miraran raro- yo no cumplí los 17 todavía.- terminó la frase con una mueca.

Al momento todos hicieron un gesto de ''y a mi que cojones me importa eso'' y siguieron a lo suyo.

Después de lo ocurrido esa tarde, Cassady se había traumatizado, llevaban un año más completito… y pa encima la Violetta mortífaga, que trauma por los rizos de rowena.

Todos acabaron de cenar y se fueron a dormir después de despedirse.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

He adelantado un poquito la narración para llegar a la entrada de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, en este tiempo, Gilderoy Lockhart vuelve de un intercambio dispuesto a ser el campeón de la copa del torneo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Esa mañana todas se levantaron muy contentas, iban a volver a ver a Beatrice, la prima de James, antes estudiaba en Hogwarts pero sus padres la cambiaron a Beauxbatons porque James, Sirius y Bea eran el terror de Filch. Justo cuando se marchó Beatrice de Hogwarts vino nueva Keem, lo que revolucionó la clase, una alumna descendiente de veelas era digna de ver.

Pero ese día habría un montón de alumnas descendientes de veelas, en principal Apolline Delacour, a quien Bea había mencionado en la carta como una imbécil estirada.

-¿Quién se va a presentar al torneo?- preguntó Keem.

-Yo ni de coña.- dijo Cassady, seguía traumatizada por lo de Violetta, siempre estaba muy distante y con palabrotas, raro de ella.

-Me da pereza…- dijo Tiffany sin salir de la cama.

-¿DONDE ESTA VUESTRO ORGULLO FEMENINO, CHICAS?- dijo Lily con su feminismo disparado.- UNA DE NOSOTRAS SALDRÁ ELEGIDA, O BEATRICE, ya la conocerás Keem, es encantadora, la adorarás, total, es como Sirius pero en chica…

-Eh, no por eso me va a gustar.- dijo recordando el entusiasmo de Sirius al ver que venía la pequeña Potter.

-Yaya… levanta bella durmiente que va a llegar a la hora de comer y la vamos a instalar aquí.

-Como digas, pelirroja.- dijo Keem llendo al baño.

Bajaron todas a desayunar y se encontraron de camino con las gemelas McKinnon, Marlene y Katrina, Kat para los amigos.

-¿Os vais a presentar para el torneo?- preguntaron a una voz, como solían hacer siempre.

-No.- dijeron tres voces pero un sonoro ''SI'' las eclipsó.

-Jo que morro Lily, cumplís las reglas de los años, nosotras todavía tenemos 16…- dijeron las gemelas de ojos color plata visiblemente fastidiadas.

-¿Venís al comedor?

-Vale.- dijeron las ravenclaws sonrientes.

Desayunaron todos juntos como de costumbre, y vieron que Peter iba a beber una poción envejecedora para entrar por la línea del tiempo.

-No te va a dar resultado Petipet, Dumbledore es muy listo.- dijo Remus.

-Que va, seguro que nadie lo ha intentado todavía. Dijo Peter hinchando pecho.

-Tu verás en cuanto empieces a quedarte calvo o algo, porque Dumbledore estará al tanto de esos estúpidos intentos de colarse de enanos.

-YO NO SOY UN ENANO!- gritó la rata traidora mientras saltaba para llegar a la altura de Lupin.

-Nos vamos a estudiar.- zanjó Lily llevándose a sus locas amigas y a las McKinnons del brazo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Llegó la hora de comer y el gran comedor era un hervidero de cotilleos y nervios, todos apostando por quién sería el primero en invitar al baile a una veela, quién sería el primero en quitarle la ropa interior… romanticismo 100, todo apuestas estúpidas a mas no poder.

Se sentaron a las mesas todos juntos cuchicheando, cuando se abrió la puerta principal y apareció una mujer tan alta como Hagrid seguida de un grupito de veelas y alumnas normales (estas en menos cantidades) haciendo un baile muy pomposo.

-Ey, tío, mira a Bea.- señaló James partiéndose de la risa.

Al fondo de la academia Beauxbatons se encontraba una chica de larga melena ondulada dorada cayéndole por los hombros haciendo burla al resto y dándose unas tortas tremendas por no tener el equilibrio necesario para el ballet.

-Beatrice! Cuanto me alegro de verte.- dijo Sirius llendo a darle un abrazo.

Al momento apareció con la rubia del brazo. La chica les miró con sus enormes y vivaces ojos castaños exactamente iguales a los de James, por eso le gustaban tanto a Lily y no quería admitirlo.

-Lily, Tiffany, Cassady, Marlene, Kat, Remus…- pausa para respirar- Peter, Jamesecito! Que ganas tenía de veros, en Beauxbatons son todos unos estirados os echaba de menos jaja tu quien eres?- dijo mirando a Keem.

-Keem Diggory.- respondió la aludida mirando a Beatrice de tal manera que solo le faltaba sacar un microscopio.

-La prima de Amos Diggory?- Keem asintió.- dale recuerdos de mi parte, mujer, le conocí este año en los partidos de quidditch.

-Keem, deja de mirarla tanto que te va a subir la miopía.- le dijo Sirius, con total razón ya que Keem era muy miope y por nada del mundo quería que le subiera la miopía, otra cosa en común con Beatrice, quien a veces llevaba gafas, aunque le sentaban bien.

-Tampoco la estaba mirando tanto…- protestó Keem como una niña pequeña.

-Que si que si, respóndeme a esta pregunta…- dijo Rosier, Keem asintió.- cuando te has hecho lesbiana?

Evan se ganó una ostia bien dada de la medio veela, quien le dejó la marca de la mano en una mejilla.

Justo en ese momento entraron los de Durmnstrang, con el profesor a la cabeza, dando un extraño baile con los bastones.

-Dan un poco de yuyu, no?- comentaron Marlene y Kat a una voz.

-Miedo?- ellas asintieron.- a mi esas chispas que salen al golpear los bastones más bien me dan grima.- todos miraron raro a su pelirroja amiga.- EN SERIO! Escuchad ese chirrido, coño ya, mirar que grima.

Y mientras todos se miraban haciendo signos de ''esta chica está loca'' y Lily hacía ruidos raros en el suelo por la grima que le daban los chirridos Dumbledore dio golpecitos en una copa con una cucharilla de metal.

Unos diez minutos después nadie se callaba y Dumbledore estaba a un poquitín de romper la copa, mientras tanto, Hagrid intentaba ligar con la alta profesora de Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime, que era muy joven para ser asi de alta y Hagrid estaba convencido de que era giganta. Mientras, Slughorn de la emoción por el torneo le clavó un tenedor a Flitwick en la mano.

-AYYYYYY!

-CRAAAAAAK

El grito de dolor del profesor Flitwick y la copa de Dumbledore al cascar hizo que el alumnado de las tres escuelas se giraran de un solo movimiento de cabeza.

-Bien, ahora que tengo vuestra atención quisiera comentaros un par de cosillas.- empezó el discurso mientras Flitwick pensaba si arrancarse el tenedor o no.- Para empezar, demos la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmnstrang, Beatrice, me alegro de volver a tenerte con nosotros. También, esta noche podréis meter vuestro nombre en el cáliz los alumnos de 17 años o más, si alguien menor intenta echar su nombre quedará expulsado de la competición automáticamente y se las tendrá que ver con mis hechizos.

Todos miraron a Peter, quien se hacía el loco de una manera muy pobre, la verdad, si se dedicara al teatro, este chico perdería hasta la camisa.

-Por último, habrá tres pruebas de las que solo saldrá un ganador, el cáliz elegirá a los más apropiados de cada colegio, recordad, ''la esperanza es lo último que se pierde''. Por cierto, señor Rosier, deberías aplicarte hielo, la marca de la mano de la señorita Diggory se ve a distancia.- y dicho esto les guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejando a Keem y a Evan colorados.

Mientras cenaban hablaban de quién se presentaría como campeón de Hogwarts (o de Beauxbatons, en caso de Beatrice).

-Yo me voy a presentar voluntaria, espero salir, mirar a esas estúpidas de la mesa de al lado.- dijo Beatrice señalando con el tenedor a unas veelas de una mesa cercana que se reían y miraban a James descaradamente. Esas idiotas pretenden presentarse, imaginaros, si sale elegida Apolline tener por seguro que algo que estropee su alisado de pelo o su manicura no lo hará.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Quién es Apolline Delacour?- preguntó Remus.

-Aquella chavala de allá, la más guapa y más tonta a la izquierda.- indicó Bea.

-Ya la vemos.- respondieron todos, inmunes a los encantos de Apolline, quién miraba frustrada como James solo tenía ojos para Lily.

-Y otra pregunta, ¿Por qué mira así a Potter?- preguntó la pelirroja con un tono inocente que no engañaba a nadie.

-Para colgar unas bragas en la pared de su habitación cuando se acueste con él- respondió tranquilamente Beatrice.- Es muy zorra.- Aclaró.- pero si tanto quieres a James ve, arrancale los ojos a esa perra platino y házselos comer en la ensalada, odia la ensalada.- añadió con una sonrisa malévola.

Lily rió con ganas, se echaba de menos a Beatrice, aunque no la hubiera reconocido en la carta, era como James y Sirius pero en chica.

Todos acabaron de cenar y fueron a sus habitaciones mientras otros echaban su nombre en el cáliz.

-Voy a por mi poción, esperarme aquí.- indicó Peter.

-Quien más cree que eso no saldrá bien y que Petipet acabará en la enfermería hoy?- dijo Tiffany.

Todas las manos se alzaron seguidas de varios ''a saber lo que le pasara a ese'', '' eso le pasa por intentar burlar a Dumbledore'', ''la rata traidora acabará calva''… cuanta amistad a Peter, no?

En un momento llegó Peter, que se bebió un traguito de la poción y paso por el círculo.

Todos contuvieron el aliento por un momento al pensar que lo había conseguido, pero un segundo después salió disparado por los aires con una barba que habría sido la envidia de Dumbledore, un bigotito a lo Hitler y una calvorota como todos suponían.

-Pequeño Pettegrew, no eres ni el primero ni el último que intenta esa enorme parida de poción envejecedora, vaya a la enfermería.- dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

-Jooo, pero que sepa profesor Dumbledore, que mi barba es mas fashion que la suya, está más lisa.- dijo Peter acariciándose la barba.- y la suya tiene muchos nudos que se los vi el otro día, debería comprarse un cepillo para la barba o un desenredador profesional.

Y dicho eso, con un frú-frú de su túnica, echó a andar hacia la enfermería mientras todos reían por lo bajo.

-Me voy a apuntar.- dijo Beatrice según vio como Apolline echaba su nombre mirando a James.

-Y yo.- comentó Lily siguiendo a su rubia amiga a por papel y pluma.

-Venga tío, apúntate.

Y así acabaron apuntándose Sirius y James.

Echaron todos su nombre en el cáliz y se fueron a dormir presas de los nervios.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban muy nerviosos por saber quién participaría en el torneo de los tres magos.

Se levantaron de un salto, se prepararon en poco tiempo y bajaron al gran comedor tarareando la musiquilla de la sirenita, de lo contentos que estaban.

-Queridos alumnos, el cáliz está preparado para elegir a los concursantes del torneo de los tres magos. De la academia Durmstrang…

El cáliz soltó una llamarada azul y un papel quemado llegó a manos de Dumbledore.

-IGOR KARKAROV!

Igor fue al lado de Dumbledore entre felicitaciones, tenía cara de chulo arrogante.

-De la academia Beauxbatons…

Otro chorro azul, papel quemado.

-Apo… Beatrice Potter!- dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo a Beatrice, sabía de la enemistad entra la veela y la joven Potter.- Y por último, de Hogwarts…

El chorro más grande de llamas azules, la decisión más complicada, un papel tan quemado a que apenas se veía lo que ponía, y además el autor debía tener muy mala caligrafía porque Dumbledore ponía unas caras de estreñido al leer el papel…

-Sirius Black.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Que tal el capi? Se que me eternizo escribiendo para este poquito pero esque tenia exámenes. Que os pareció? Os gusto? No? Encanto? Me tirarías tomates y hortalizas varias si las tuvierais a mano? xD

En el próximo capi:  
-Primera prueba del torneo, con un objeto especial de Sirius que aporta ventaja a Sirius y Beatrice.

-Apolline se muere de celos al ver de Beatrice y a Lily en el lugar donde ella quería estar.

Besos,

Beatrice Evans.


	9. La primera prueba

Disclaimer: sigo sin ser Rowling.

''A punto de morir otra vez!'' Cap. 9 : La primera prueba.

Tres segundos.

Ese fue el tiempo que tardo Gilderoy Lockhart en tirarse al cuello de Sirius al darse cuenta de que no había salido elegido.

-Quitarme a este maníaco de encima! Que alguien le ponga una correa, joder!- gritaba Sirius intentando que le quitaran a Lockhart de encima.

Como nadie le hacía caso decidió darle una patada, a ver si se le quitaba de encima, pues nada, que los chiflados de sus amigos y Rosier y Snape se pusieron a animarle.

-Tú puedes Sirius!

-Dale fuerte a ese pijo!

-Profesor Dumbledore, ayúdeme!- decía Sirius.

-Eaeaea, Blackito se cabrea!- gritaba Dumbledore.

-Beatrice, en ti confío.- chilló Sirius desesperadamente.

-Claro que te ayudaré-

Y dicho esto se lanzó sobre el pelo-peluca de Lockhart.

-Eso no vale!- chilló una ravenclaw de último año llamada Taylor, una chavala repelente amiga de Lockhart.- Ahora son dos contra uno!

-Y porque no vas tú a ayudarle,Tay?- preguntó su mejor amiga Thais.

-Tía, hoy me he arreglado las uñas.- dijo enseñándole sus horribles uñas de leopardo.

-Es verdad, bueno, te han quedado fabulosas.

Y se pusieron a discutir en medio de la batalla campal.

Pronto se agrupó ahí todo el comedor hasta que Doris, incapaz de estar callada, estalló:  
-AL PRÓXIMO QUE HABLE LE QUITO CIEN PUNTOS!

Todos sabían que Doris hablaba en serio, siempre tenía esos ataques de locura y amenazaba con cantidades enormes de puntos, lo malo era que luego lo cumplía, así que hasta Dumbledore cerró la boca y Sirius, Beatrice y Lockhart se quedaron parados, Lockhart cogiendo del pelo a Bea, Sirius con el puño en la cara del rubio y Bea con el pie en sus partes.

-Lockhart, sueltas el pelo de Bea?- lo soltó.- gracias. Como alguien diga una palabra sobre esta pelea le quito doscientos, entendido?- dijo con sonrisa asesina.

-Pero Gilderoy sigue en desigualdad numérica.- dijo Thais.

-doscientos puntos menos a ravenclaw por culpa de esa peliteñida hueca.- dijo Doris con total calma.- Alguien más quiere perder puntos?- el comedor negó con la cabeza.- pues todos a vuestras habitaciones que mañana empieza el torneo.

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones, Sirius, Beatrice y Lockhart se separaron lentamente con miedo a Doris, pero al ver que su charlatana amiga se había marchado del comedor con Damian Diggle se separaron todo lo rápido que pudieron.

-Como puede esa cosa salir elegida en el torneo y yo no? Si hasta estoy produciendo un champú para que todo el mundo pueda tener el pelo tan precioso como yo.- les dijo Lockhart a Thais y Taylor, que por cierto, tenían el pelo teñido de rubio en un absurdo intento de imitar a Beatrice, de momento, a la semana siguiente posiblemente sería pelirrojo como el de Lily, pero no lo admitirían ni bajo veriaserum.

-Nadie quiere tener un pelo como si las cigüeñas le hubieran anidado encima, Lockhart.- dijo Beatrice.

-Podrías no hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente?- dijo el rubio molesto.

-A mí que me importa que estés delante.- escupió Bea con toda su saña.

Todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones llevando a Sirius y a Beatrice a rastras, pues querían seguir con la guerra.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, llamaron a los participantes del torneo a una sala donde les explicarían la primera prueba.

Apolline Delacour y Gilderoy Lockhart miraban marcharse a Beatrice y a Sirius, si las miradas matasen…

En la sala de los vencedores…

-La primera prueba consiste en un laberinto, debéis llegar al centro del laberinto cambiante, tiene muchas trampas para poneros a prueba, en cuanto lleguéis al centro hay una mochila con el símbolo de el colegio al que pertenecéis con un objeto que necesitaréis para volver a salir del laberinto, se puntuará según cuanto tardéis en salir.- explicó Dumbledore, Beatrice y Sirius se miraron y sonrieron.- ya podéis salir, el torneo va a comenzar.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Apolline caminaba sola por los pasillos de Hogwarts pensando que tenía esa pelirroja sangre sucia que no tuviera ella, descendiente de una veela, cuando la escalera giró de repente.

-Que crees que haces?- preguntó una voz masculina aunque un poquito amariconada desde arriba, se acababa de chocar con alguien.

-Una tortilla de patatas, no me ves?- Apolline alzó la vista y vio a ese chaval que se estaba peleando ayer con la Potter y el Black.

-Mek! Respuesta incorrecta, estabas a punto de estropearme la melena pantene.- respondió el rubio.

Apolline rió, ese chico le caía bien, pa encima de que también le había visto zurrar a la Beatrice y tenia un arte…

-Oye, Calderín, te llamabas Calderín, no?

-Gilderoy Lockhart a su servicio, bella veela.

-Bueno, pues Gilderoy, tu estás molesto porque haya salido Black en el torneo y tu no, verdad?-Lockhart asintió.- Pues estás de suerte, yo estoy molesta porque haya salido esa Potter, te unes para que la gente se de cuenta de que somos los verdaderos campeones de Hogwarts y Beauxbatons?- dijo la rubia platino.

-Hecho, pero quiero incluir en el plan a mis amigas Taylor y Thais.

-Cuantos más mejor.- respondió Apolline con sonrisa malévola.- haremos un plan para la segunda prueba, la primera está a punto de empezar, vamos Gilderoy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Antes de empezar la prueba Sirius y Beatrice fueron a hablar lejos de que Dumbledore o Karkarov les vieran.

-Bea mira, te acuerdas de los espejitos que usábamos de pequeños para gastar bromas desde dos extremos del castillo?- la rubia asintió.- Tienes el tuyo, no?- volvió a asentir.- Pues los podemos utilizar en el laberinto!

-Coño, que buena idea jajajaja, venga vamos, el laberinto nos espera.

Los espejos eran dos espejitos pequeños que funcionaban como teléfonos, llamabas al otro espejo y era como una video llamada.

-VENCEDORES A SUS ENTRADAS!- Dumbledore se emocionaba.

Cada vencedor se puso en su entrada, extrañados por el ataque de locura del anciano director.

-PREPARADOS, LISTOS, YA!- chilló Dumbledore por el micrófono e hizo un movimiento como de guitarra.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dentro del laberinto, Beatrice acababa de llamar a Sirius por el espejo.

-Dónde estás?- preguntó.

-Pues cerca de mi entrada, era la de en medio, tu?

-La mía era la de la izquierda, vamos, que te muevas a la izquierda, Siriusín.

-Muévete tu.

Beatrice notó un aliento en su espalda, se giró y se encontró de frente con una enorme serpiente que la miraba con sus ojos dorados amenazantes.

-Hola!- saludó Beatrice.- Dame un momentito, por favor.

La serpiente se quedó mientras ella se despedía de Sirius.

-Bueno, te tengo que dejar, tengo aquí a mi amiga la serpiente que no creo que le guste que la haga esperar, recuerda, ven hacia la izquierda.

Dicho esto hizo un hechizo para que el espejo no se rompiera y se puso a lanzar maldiciones cortantes a la serpiente.

-Sectusempra!- por fin una maldición le dio a la serpiente, decapitándola.

Pasados unos cuatro segundos se oyó un estruendo y una nube de polvo se formó, así que ella no podía ver nada.

Lanzó un hechizo para ver mejor y se encontró con Sirius, que había volado la pared del laberinto, y al lado la serpiente de los huevos, que le habían crecido tres cabezas en vez de una.

-Bea, ostia, era una hidra! Si le cortas una cabeza y no la quemas al instante le crecen otras tres.- dijo Sirius tirándose de los pelos.

Al final consiguieron cortar y quemar las tres cabezas y siguieron adelante.

Llevaban como diez minutos caminando cuando se encontraron con una puerta enorme custodiada por una araña gigantesca, Beatrice se quedó paralizada, Sirius, en cambio, saludó tranquilamente a la araña.

-Buenos días, Aragog!- dijo jovial.

-Buenos días, señor Black, que casualidad verle por aquí.

-Oye, por un casual has visto a otro chico pasando por aquí?

-Hace unos cinco minutos pasó por aquí un joven moreno, que al ver que le intentaba comer huyó despavorido hacia la derecha, bueno, que tenemos aquí, una presa joven.- dijo, mirando golosamente a Bea.

-Aragog, déjala, es amiga de Hagrid y mía.

-Nombre?- dijo la araña como el típico portero de las discotecas.

-Beatrice Potter.

-Hummm, su nombre está en la lista, señorita Potter, pueden pasar. Buena suerte, Beatrice y Sirius.

Y dicho esto la enorme araña les dejó pasar.

Caminaron por el laberinto superando varios enemigos, nada peligrosos comparados con la hidra del principio, hasta que llegaron a dos puertas, eran la única salida, ya que como el laberinto cambiaba estaban en un pasadizo con la única salida esas dos puertas custodiadas por dos enanos.

-Hola, viajeros, una de estas puertas les llevará al centro del laberinto y otra al principio de nuevo, si queréis llegar al centro hacer una pregunta, una solamente, sabiendo que uno de nosotros siempre dice la verdad y el otro siempre miente.

Beatrice y Sirius se miraron, esa prueba sería difícil, si señor, porque si volvían al principio a Karkarov ya le daba tiempo a llegar al final del laberinto.

-Mira, enanos, no estoy para bromas, me decís cual es la puerta o no.

Los enanos se mriaron y dijeron ''NO'' partiéndose de risa.

-Sirius, les tienes que hacer una pregunta, si no nunca saldremos de aquí.

-Y si no quiero?- Sirius se enfadó, volviéndose a los enanos dijo- He pillado a tu mujer en la cama con el otro enano.

Los dos enanos se empezaron a pelear, mientras Sirius abría las dos puertas para ver que había en cada una, pero los enanos las cerraron de un chasquido de dedos y dijeron:  
-Al abrirlas parece que las dos llevan al centro, señor Black, no eres ni el primero ni el último que intenta esa sucia artimaña, una pregunta.

Mientras Sirius hacía todo eso, Beatrice había estado pensando y creía tener la respuesta correcta.

-Déjame a mí, Sirius.- volviéndose hacia las cabezas, dijo- Aquí viene mi pregunta, que diría el otro enano si le pregunto qué puerta es la correcta?

Los dos enanos señalaron la izquierda, Bea cogió a Sirius del brazo y le metió por la derecha, que daba justo al centro del laberinto, con una mesa blanca, y encima tres mochilas.

-Como supiste que pregunta hacer y que puerta era la correcta?- preguntó el moreno asombrado.

-El que dice la verdad, al preguntarle eso respondería lo que diría el otro, es decir, la mentira, y el que dice la mentira, en vez de decir la verdad como diría el otro compañero, diría la mentira, es decir, que los dos señalarían la puerta incorrecta.

-Ostia, Bea, te has vuelto muy inteligente, eh.

-Ya ves jajaja.

Abrieron sus respectivas mochilas y encontraron un traslador para cada uno, el de Bea un escudo de Beauxbatons y el de Sirius uno de Gryffindor.

Lo agarraron y llegaron a la vez al inicio del laberinto.

-AQUÍ LLEGAN LOS PRIMEROS VENCEDORES! SIRIUS BLACK Y BEATRICE POTTER, VENCEDORES DE LAS ACADEMIAS HOGWARTS Y BEAUXBATONS!- gritó Dumbledore con alegría.- tienen el máximo, ya que sólo han tardado 45 minutos, tienen 500 puntos cada uno, ahora sólo queda esperar que llegue el señor Karkarov.

Pasó media hora y el vencedor de Durmstrang no daba señales de vida, así que Dumbledore le concedió quince minutos más de reloj.

Justo cuando el reloj marcó quince apareció Igor con un inferi mangado en su espalda.

-Incendo.- dijo Dumbledore, y el inferi ardió para acabar reducido a cenizas.- teniendo en cuenta que ha llegado justo al final del tiempo, tardando hora y media en sueprar la prueba, y que te has traído un muerto en la espalda, sólo puedo concederte 100 puntos.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Todos fueron a la sala común a celebrarlo, pero la señorita McGonagall les cerró la fiesta y les mandó a las habitaciones.

Los vencedores disponían de tres días para averiguar de qué iba la siguiente prueba, y como estaban muy cansados, se fueron todos a la cama.

En el dormitorio de los chicos…

-Canuto, dime la verdad, usaste el doble espejo para pasar la prueba junto a Beatrice, no?- preguntó James.

-Como si no íbamos a llegar a la vez?- replicó Sirius.

-Muy buena, Siriusín, estaría bien que hubiera un empate entre los dos, quiero que gane mi colegio pero también quiero honrar mi apellido, como decía mi tía la maníaca.

Uno a uno se durmieron todos, menos Sirius, que intentaba descifrar su objeto, que sentido tenía ese objeto tan común? Acaso le daría una pista de la siguiente prueba? Pensandolo se quedo dormido.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Os gusto?

Nada de lanzarme tomates esta vez? Jajaja

Bueno, en el próximo capítulo:  
-La segunda prueba.

-Se verá mas de la alianza de Apolline, Lockhart, Taylor y Thais, esos cuatro dan miedo juntos.

Bueno, besos y un Sirius con nata xD, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Ya sabéis, dejar reviews, es muy rápido y no cuesta nada, y evitan que me ponga ciega a chocolate, bueno, alomejor no, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, como decía Dumbledore.

Ahora si que si,

Besos

Beatrice Evans


	10. La segunda prueba

Disclaimer: ¿De verdad tengo que repetir esto a cada capi? Bueno, nada de esto es mío bla bla bla, todo eso.

''A punto de morir otra vez'' Cap. 10: la segunda prueba.

Sirius estaba en su habitación intentando descifrar su objeto, a ver, pensemos, ¿Qué cojones tiene de pista un escudo viejo y oxidado? Ninguno, o eso pensaba Sirius, y a su par Beatrice, rompiéndose la cabeza en la habitación de las chicas.

A la mañana siguiente todas se levantaron muy contentas.

-¿Qué os pasa, como estáis tan hiperactivas? Sea lo que sea que os habéis fumado, dadme un poquito, que lo necesitaré para descifrar el escudo de los huevos.- dijo Beatrice por la mañana.

-Esos humos, Trice, lo que pasa es que hoy porfin llega Colette!- dijo Lily eufórica.

-Eso quiere decir que también viene Christian?- dijo Beatrice prácticamente con corazoncitos en los ojos ahí a lo tamagochi.

-Querida, te acabas de lucir, pues si, tu amorcito Christian llega ahora de Sorrento.- dijo Tiffany con una sonrisa.

-Oye, alguien sabe dónde queda Sorrento?- Keem estaba confusa.

-Keem, cariño, que te examinas de historia de la magia en un par de semanas, es uno de los sitios con más potencial mágico del mundo, en Italia, mema! Es el principal hogar de los kneazles del clan Worstblood.- explicó Cassady con un gesto de ''como-os-aguanto'', a lo que todas respondieron con un ''si-somos-encantos-mujer''.

-Worstblood! Que son esos kneazles?- preguntó Beatrice acordándose de su escudo oxidado.

-Pues vas y te lo miras en la biblioteca, entendido?- intervino Tiffany.- Que nosotras tenemos ya bastantes cosas que hacer…

-Como qué?

-A ver, por el momento, poner a raya al imbécil de Lockhart, procurar de Apolline no le arranque los ojos a Lily, prepararte para la segunda prueba y Keem tiene que seguir evitando a Blacky… Y sigue, otra cosa es que me acuerde.- enumeró la pelinegra.

-Bah, esta conversación ya no me divierte, que tal si…?- empezó a decir Bea cuando una centella pelirroja se le adelanto.

-No te divierte porque no estamos hablando de Christian.

-Exactamente, ale, todas a desayunar, que tengo hambre.

Y a pesar de las protestas de Cassady bajaron a desayunar todas, donde se encontraron con Colette y Christian.

-Colette!- chillaron todas antes de lanzársele en plancha a la pelirroja que las esperaba.

-Ya chicas, sé que me queréis mucho, pero creedme, la mejor manera de demostrarlo NO es asfixiarla, además está muy ''out'' en la moda, Curt, jajaja, ostia, quién lleva algo afilado en la túnica que casi me lo mete por el ombligo?- empezó a hablar la peculiar maga.

-COLETTE! Te he echado taaanto de menos, aquí nadie tiene ni idea de moda, son unos ineptos.- dijo Curt lanzándoles miradas asesinas y divertidas a la vez.

-Ya ves, vaya panda de alérgicos a la moda, coño, Beatrice, ya es la segunda vez que me clavas esa chatarra oxidada, si te la quitas de la túnica casi mejor para toda la humanidad, que a saber a cuantas personas has pinchado ya con ese bicho.

Colette Everdeen era una maga muy unida a la moda y a Curt, su apariencia era un poco extraña, pero aun así era muy guapa, tenía el pelo anaranjado y ondulado y los ojos color fucsia con un toque dorado, un poco extraño, pero en conjunto quedaba muy bien, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Remus Lupin, y siendo tan lanzada, nunca se sabía con esta chica.

-Vale vale, tranquilita, eh, ya me lo quito.- refunfuñó Beatrice.

En plena guerra con el escudo y su túnica, que habían decidido no despegarse, justo apareció Christian Everdeen, el hermano de Colette por el que Beatrice suspiraba, claro, viéndola en esa comprometida situación el chico se quedó un poco cortado.

-Bea.- dijo mientras el dichosito escudo, recién apodado por Bea, decidía engancharse en su anillo también, de modo que tenía pintas infames.

-Bea!- dijo mas alto, al ver que no le oía.

-Ahora estoy contigo, verás…- dijo girándose y quedándose a mitad de frase al ver a Christian.- hola de nuevo, Chris.

Se empezó a poner colorada, y más cuando el apuesto castaño le ayudó a quitarse el dichosito escudo.

Mientras, Colette ya había echado a correr tras Remus.

-Remusíiiiiin! Estoy de vuelta (añadámosle un guiño por parte de la pelirroja).

-Colette! Cuanto tiempo.- dijo el licántropo abrazándola.

-Como te va tu regreso a Hogwarts?- preguntó Sirius divertido.

-Ml- respondió ella con una mueca.- con tanta veela anórexica suelta está siendo eclipsado.

Los merodeadores rieron de buena gana, hasta que James cayó en la cuenta.

-Sirius, tu amada Diggory no es medio veela?

-Si, Jamesecito, pero ella está perfecta, no como esas veelas que usan la talla 8 de niñas.- respondió Sirius.- bueno os dejo, me voy con Beatrice a descrifrar el puto escudo, que tiene que ver una luna con una S plateada? Como no sea Slytherin… cosa que dudo.

Sirius salió de la mesa, agarró a Bea del brazo y se fueron a la biblioteca.

-Como es que todavía no salen Bea y Sirius?- preguntaron Colette y Curt, quien se había acoplado al ver que hablaban de cotilleos.

-A Sirius le gusta Keem y a Beatrice tu hermano, asi que dudo que se casen, aunque sea lo que mis tíos quieren… Ya veis.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

En la biblioteca…

-A ver tu escudo?- preguntó Sirius, la rubia se lo dio.- Ostia es como el mío pero tiene una estrella dorada y una W, me pregunto cómo será el de Karkarov.

En realidad el de Igor era con un diamante color bronce y con la letra G, tenían pinta de tener algo en común.

-Tengo algo!- gritó de pronto Beatrice.- Mira en este libro, es sobre los kneazles.

**Kneazles:**

**Son unas criaturas mágicas, magos y brujas capaces de convertirse en gatos a su antojo desde el nacimiento, estas criaturas tienen poderes excepcionales, como por ejemplo:  
-Ven en la oscuridad como los gatos.**

**-Son muy ágiles y corren muy rápido.**

**-Curan gracias a su energía, la cual es muy poderosa.**

**-Su sangre y sus lágrimas son codiciados ingredientes para pociones, ya que son curativas y muy difíciles de conseguir, ya que los kneazles no suelen llorar y sus heridas se cierran pocos minutos después de haberse abierto gracias a su poder curativo.**

**-Tienen tres vidas.**

**Los kneazles del mundo se agrupan en tres clanes: los Worstblood, los Sinserima y los Grimería. **

**Los del clan Worstblood (literalmente, la peor de las sangres) se llaman así por ser los descendientes del mago tenebroso Grindelwald, creador de estas extrañas criaturas junto con Tom Riddle y William Mckinnons. Los kneazles de este clan son o bien descendientes de Grindelwald o sangre sucias, hijos de muggles, sus nombres siempre empiezan por C, sus ojos tienen un tono dorado y tienen el tobillo marcado con una estrella dorada de seis puntas, su escudo (foto del escudo).**

**Los del clan Sinserima son o bien descendientes de William McKinnons o magos o brujas de sangre mestiza de padre o madre mago o bruja y el otro pariente una criatura extraña, como un propio kneazle, banshee… etc o un muggle. Tienen el pelo castaño claro y los ojos con tono plateado, su nombre suele empezar por S, aunque si es heredero McKinnons no tiene porqué, están marcados en el tobillo con una luna plateada, su escudo (foto del escudo), una característica suya es que suelen ser gemelos.**

**Los más escasos son los del clan Grimería, descendientes del mismísimo Voldemort (Tom Riddle), por eso son tan pocos, están todos o casi todos unidos al señor tenebroso como mortífagos, aunque se desconoce su paradero, su nombre empieza por T, son muy esquivos y escasos, pueden ser de cualquier descripcion fisica, tienen marcado el tobillo con un diamante color bronce, su escudo (foto del escudo).**

**-**Ostia, Beatrice, lo tenemos! Nos vamos a enfrentar a un kneazle! Tú tienes el escudo de los Worstblood, yo el de los Sinserima y supongo que Karkarov tendrá el de los Grimería.

-Sirius, mira las descripciones de los Worstblood y los Sinserima… Algunos amigos nuestros cumplen esa descripción.- observó Beatrice.

-Es verdad, tendremos que investigarlo, bueno, al menos tenemos la pista de la prueba, que es mañana, ostia, ya es la hora de irse a dormir, joder, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

Fueron todos a dormir.

La mañana siguiente…

-Bea, hoy es la prueba, has descubierto tu objeto?- preguntó Cassady asustada.

-A ver si sirve para algo más que para hacerme rajas en la tripa, maja.- gruñó Colette desde la cama todavía, Beatrice le sacó la lengua mientras decía.

-Pues sí, que sepas que lo averigüé y ya sé que me enfrentare.- dijo toda orgullosa ella.

-Y a que, Sherlock?- preguntó Tiffany.

-Pues a un kneazle clan Worstblood.

-Lo dices como si fueran bestias sanguinarias.- dijo Colette con gesto de dolor, a saber que le pasaría a esa.

-Ya se que no son sanguinarias, Colette cariño, quita esa cara de dolor, si tienes dolores menstruales vete al baño, guarra.- dijo Beatrice riéndose.

La bromita le costó un almohadazo por parte de la oji-fucisa, quién en seguida se tiró en plancha en el papel estelar de autobús para arrollar a Bea y darle golpes con la almohada. Las dos se estaban dando de golpes y partiéndose el culo hasta que oyeron.

-Bueno, chicas, ya es la hora de desayunar, no se vosotras, pero hay que estar listas para la prueba en una hora, va sobre todo por ti, Bea.- dijo Lily saliendo de la habitación con Tiffany y Cassady.

-Keeeeeem!- llamó Bea con la voz más angelical que pudo poner.

-Que favor quieres que te haga, Trice.- preguntó somnolienta desde el baño, se conocía los trucos de la rubia.

-A que eres buena y nos esperas a Colette y a mí para bajar al gran comedor?

-Claroque si, campeona, no sé ni cómo os aguanto *suspiro*.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listas bajaron a desayunar pero por el camino se cruzaron con Thais Richardson, Taylor Aniston, Apolline Delacour y Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Mira a quienes tenemos aquí, a las pijitontas.- dijo Thais.

-Richardson, no se te ha ocurrido un insulto mejor? O espera, esa te la tenías preparada, eh.- dijo Keem.

-Faltan la pelirroja sangre sucia, la enana come libros rata de biblioteca y la traidora a la sangre, dónde las tenéis? O es que Remus se las ha comido?- preguntó Taylor con burla pasando olímpicamente de su comentario.

-Mira, Aniston , no estoy para tus gilipolleces.- empezó Colette.- sangre sucia o no, Lily es mucho más inteligente que vosotras dos juntas, y mira que vais a ravenclaw, supongo que el sombrero os puso ahí de pura chiripa.

-Pero…- empezó Apolline.

-A callar guapina, que James no te haga caso no es culpa nuestra, sigue con el discurso, Colette.- la cortó Bea.

-Come libros o no, sigue siendo más lista que vosotras y mil veces mejor persona, si no es por ella podría haber seguido habiendo asesinatos. Y Tiffany está con nosotras precisamente para evitar a gente como vosotras.

-Mirar, nenas, no hay tiempo para discusiones y…

-Nenas?!- tres miradas se posaron sobre el rubio con intenciones homicidas.

-Deja, Gilderoy, no valen la pena.- dijo Apolline guiñándole un ojo de una manera MUY descarada.

-Sisi, ya nos íbamos.- dijo Keem con ironía.

-Nos vemos, Richardson, Aniston, Lockhart… Vamos a preparar a Beatrice para el torneo en el que NO estais ni Apolline ni Lockhart.- dijo Colette por rabiar de la que se marchaban.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Everdeen, hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí, Sorrento, no? Se echaban de menos tus comentarios con sarcasmo.- dijo con ironía Lockhart.

-Ya ves, a que soy un encanto, ale, pues ya nos vamos.

Y dicho esto se fueron a desayunar.

-Me había olvidado de lo mal que me caen Everdeen y Diggory.- comentó Taylor.

-Lo que digas, pero me pido a la pelirroja sangre sucia.- siseó Apolline.

-Chica, se te daría bien el pársel, bueno, yo me pido a la come libros y a la traidora.- dijo Thais.

-Yo a los merodeadores.-comentó Lockhart.

Y siguieron criticándoles sin darse cuenta de que mucho hablaban y no hacían nada.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HP

Hora de la prueba…

-Echaréis a suertes el orden, bueno, aquí os dejo.- dijo Dumbledore, y se marchó.

Le tocó salir el primero a Igor, luego Sirius y la última Beatrice.

Mientras Karkarov luchaba contra el kneazle del clan Grimería, Beatrice y Sirius jugaban a las cartas, fijo que no sabía que era un kneazle y se le había quedado una cara… Normalmente Durmstrang tenía buen nivel y quedaba bien en el torneo pero parecía ser que este año no.

-SIRIUS BLACK!

-Suerte, Siriusín.- Beatrice le guiñó un ojo.

Bea salió al escenario y se encontró con un joven con el pelo negro y los ojos dorados, se daba un aire a Remus, menos por el pelo, era más como James.

Sin darle ni tiempo a respirar, el ''Remujames'', como empezó a llamarle Sirius mentalmente, sacó la varita y dijo con total calma:

-Desmaius.

Claro, a Sirius le dio de lleno y le mandó volando por medio estadio, la ostia que se dio no tenía precio, pero se levantó y gritó:

-Expelliarmus!

Consiguió desarmar a Remujames, pero claro, era un kneazle, se transformó en un gato negro y echó a correr hacia Sirius.

A el moreno le faltó tiempo para huir cagando leches por salvar su trasero, estaba muy cómico huyendo del ágil gato y lanzando hechizos a ver si alguno daba en el blanco. Al final se metió en un hueco detrás de una piedra y consiguió darle con un hechizo.

-Desmaius.

Y el enorme gato negro quedó tendido en el suelo mientras Dumbledore comentaba que Sirius había tardado 15 minutos 23 segundos, consiguiendo 400 puntos, mientras que Karkarov había tardado 21 minutos 48 segundos y había conseguido 200.

Estaba anocheciendo, Beatrice maldecía su suerte, joder, porque no la había tocado primera? Mierda, necesitaba a Remus, pero no, como había luna llena había ido él solito a la casa de los gritos.

-BEATRICE POTTER!

Uf, si puedo conseguirlo antes de que anochezca mejor para todos, en especial, para el pobre kneazle.

Llegó y vio a una mujer con el pelo color ámbar y los ojos completamente dorados observando su varita mientras miraba siniestramente de la joven Potter.

-Avada Kedavra.- dijo tranquilamente la señora.

_Esta mujer esta chiflada, como se le ocurre mandarme una maldición imperdonable, retiro lo dicho, de pobre kneazle nada! Pobre su güela…-_Pensó Beatrice todavía en shock.

-DESMAIUS!- Gritó Beatrice asustada por esa loca.

-Crucio.- la sonrisa de la señora kneazle se hizo más amplia.

_Genial, de todas las que me podían haber tocado, va y me toca a mí la lunática asesina, por que no a Karkarov?_

(La cursiva son los pensamientos de Beatrice).

-SECTUSEMPRA!- Ahí la pequeña rubia perdió la cabeza y le hizo un corte en la tripa a la loca mujer-kneazle.

Claro, esa loca criatura se convirtió en un gato de hermoso pelaje ámbar, aparentemente inofensivo.

_Ois, que monadita de gato, es tan cuqui, asdghf, que pocholo es.''_

Zas, el gato se le tiró a la cara.

_Ya no es tan mono cuando quiere sacarme los ojos! Que bicho es este por favor._

-Expelliarmus.

El hechizo hizo que el gato volara hasta tragarse la pared del estadio y quedar inconsciente.

-18 MINUTOS Y 13 SEGUNDOS! 300 puntos para Beauxbatons!

En ese momento oscureció del todo, haciendo que el primer rayo de luna llena incidiera directamente en la cara de Beatrice, se le dilataron las pupilas y echó a correr hacia la casa de los gritos, sólo Dumbledore sabía de su licantropía…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Que os pareció? Muchas sorpresas?

Vosotras repasad gente, porque hay kneazles entre los personajes, varios se rebelarán en el próximo capi pero hay varios ocultos jejejeje

Besos

Beatrice evans


	11. La última prueba

''A punto de morir… Otra vez!''

Cap. 11: La última prueba.

-Que ganas de la tercera prueba, no?- preguntó Tiffany con ironía.

Estaban todas en la enfermería, con Beatrice, la noche anterior, cuando acabó su transformación, había decidido confesar a sus amigas que era una licántropa.

-Que maja…- Bea le sacó la lengua.- pues bueno, mira el lado bueno, también habrá baile de San Valentín.

-EN SERIO?!-chilló Keem y, cogiendo a Cassady de pareja, se puso a bailar, toda feliz ella.

-Keeeeem, que ibas a pasar de Blacky, cojona.- la interrumpió Lily.

-Jo, nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido.- protestó la rubia haciendo pucheros, ganándose a pulso una leche de la pelirroja.

-Qué pena, la abuela de Remus está mala y Remus va a ir a visitarla el día de San Valentín, jo, pues no podrá invitarme al baile!- dijo desesperada Colette.

-Segura de que te iba a invitar?- preguntó maliciosamente Bea, a lo que la chica de rizos zanahoria le sacó la lengua.

-Pues ahora voy a ir a casa de su abuela ese día, se dará cuenta de que soy la mujer de su vida.

-Pues como no te cueles desnuda en su ducha…- empezó Keem, de repente, la cara de Colette se iluminó.- NI SE TE OCURRA! Lo había dicho de coña!

La bruja Everdeen salió corriendo de la enfermería murmurando algo sobre lencería de encaje.

-Menuda idea le has dado, lerda.- Cassady le sacudió una torta a la veela.

-Oye, Cass, desde lo de Violetta estás muy rara, más tímida y agresiva de lo habitual…- empezó Lily con cautela.

-Yo?- se señaló con el dedo a ella misma.- Que va.

-Si te señalas a ti misma le quitas credibilidad a la frase, que paso en realidad?- preguntó Tiffany, que no soportaba esos gestos estúpidos.

-Na… nada.- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Tienes la piel más blanca de lo habitual o es que no llevo gafas?- preguntaron las dos rubias a la vez, luego se miraron alucinadas.

-Eres una vampiro!- Beatrice chiflando…

-Bea, hija, tu chiflas mucho.-Empezó a hablar Tiffany.

-Pues la verdad…- empezó Cassady.

-Chist! Te esperas, guapa, pues a lo que iba, después de la transformación no puedes andar chiflada por ahí, se pensarán que te drogamos o algo así y…

-Pero yo…- Nadie hacía caso a Cassady.

-DEJAME ACABAR! Pues eso, te tomas un tranquilizante y ya, a ver, que querías.

-PUES QUE SI QUE SOY UNA VAMPIRO!- chilló la castaña, harta de que nadie la hiciera caso.

Clac! Ese es el sonido de 4 mandíbulas cayendo al mismo tiempo.

-Como no nos lo habías dicho antes?- preguntó Lily con voz dulce.- Te habríamos ayudado.

-Esque no estaba segura, la pirada de Violetta se me lanzó al cuello y me mordió, no sabía si me había vuelto vampira o no…

-Eso quiere decir que has perdido tus poderes como kneazle?- preguntó tímidamente Bea, ya sosegada después de la bronca de Tiffany.

Clac! 4 mandíbulas otra vez.

-Como lo sabes?-preguntó la ex – kneazle.

-Cuando fui con Sirius a la biblioteca a averiguar cosas sobre el escudo me fijé en que cumplías la descripción de kneazle Worstblood.

-Cassy… has sido expulsada del clan Worstblood.- entró Colette en la habitación con cara triste.

-Lo suponía… Has elegido ya el modelito de ropa interior?- bromeó Cassady.

-Bueno, en realidad estoy entre el fucsia y el dorado, cual creéis?  
-No creo que sea buena idea.- advirtió la pelirroja.

-Yo creo que el fucsia, espera, que estoy diciendo?- se traumatizó Keem

-Bueno, mañana es la prueba…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPH PHPHPHP

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de los merodeadores…

-Habéis visto cómo mira el salido de Rosier a mi Keem?- preguntaba Sirius indignado.- Y si le pide ir al baile?!

-Tranquilo, Siri-pooh, si sigues tirándote de los pelos te vas a quedar calvo.- apuntó Remus.

-NOOOO! Mi preciosa melena, sin ella Diggory no caería a mis pies!

-Oye, no deberías estar preparando la última prueba?- preguntó James.

-Na, que Dumbledore es un ******* y no nos ha querido dar ni una pista el muy *******.- dijo Sirius de muy malos modos, Peter se tapó la boca al oír semejantes palabrotas.

-RATA TRAIDORAAAAA!- gritaba una loca pelirroja que llegaba y intentaba ahogar a Peter con una bufanda.

-Que te ha hecho el pobre?- preguntó James, siempre dispuesto a picar a su pelirroja preferida.

-HA PREGONADO POR TODO EL CASTILLO QUE YO SERÍA UNA NULIDAD EN MATERNIDAD, QUE MI HIJO ACABARÍA EN LA CHIMENEA AL TERCER DIA! Y SOLO PORQUE MI PLANTA DE HERBOLOGÍA SE AHOGÓ!- gritaba Lily, ella era una persona dulce y equilibrada, pero con muy mala ostia.

-Claramente yo sería mucho mejor en paternidad que tu, pelirroja.- Dijo James sin perder la sonrisa.

-Ya, seguro, y luego aparece Black con una boa de plumas y una esponja rosa y se pone a enjabonarle la espalda a Snape, aunque no se yo…- dijo maliciosamente la chica, mientras Sirius corría a lavarse los ojos.

-Apuesta aceptada, Evans, incluyo en la apuesta a Christian y a Bea.

-Apuesta?- Lily alzó una ceja, curiosa, era muy competitiva.

-Pues sí, el dueño del ''bebé'' que sufra más daños en los dos próximos días tendrá que bañarse con nuestro amigo el calamar gigante, pleno febrero, seré bueno y te dejaré con la ropa interior.- añadió guiñando un ojo.

-O tú, piensa en ello Potter…. Apuesta aceptada.

Y la pelirroja se marchó de la habitación dejando a James feliz de la vida, a Peter trastornado hecho una bola en su cama y a Sirius lavándose los ojos otra vez.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHP

-Queridos alumnos, la prueba final del torneo de los tres magos consiste en… redoble porfavor.- empezó Dumbledore

_bumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumb um_- dieron todas emocionadas las gemelas McKinnons los golpes en el tambor.

-''La casa cambiante''.

_Ba dum tsss (_la cursiva es el tambor de las McKinnons, este sonidito es el típico en las pelis cuando alguien cuenta un chiste, que sale esto con una batería).

-El lugar de la prueba es la casa de los gritos, embrujada para cambiar según los miedos del concursante, con objetos hechizados… etc. El primero en salir a pelear es… redoble otra vez.

_Bumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumb umbumbum_

-Sirius Black!

-VAMOS BLACKYTOOO, TU PUEDES!- Gritaban Lily, Cassady y Tiffany en un arranque de locura, pero peor las otras tres, que decían:  
-SIRIUS, CAPULLO, QUEREMOS UN HIJO TUYO!

Las seis (y Curt, incluido claramente gritando con Colette, Bea y Keem) estaban cuales comentaristas en lo alto de las gradas improvisadas.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHP

Cuando Sirius entró en la casa, se encontró en un garaje con una moto, la moto le gustó y fue a tocarla pero le salieron colmillos y empezaron a perseguirle.

-Finite incantatem.- dijo Sirius, y la moto volvió a la normalidad.- ey que chula la moto, ostia pa mi.

Y montado en la moto siguió por el pasillo.

Entró en una habitación y de todo lo que podía haberse encontrado, ahí estaba lo peor, Walburga Black, su madre.

-Coño, mami, como tú por aquí?- pero Sirius sabía que era un truco de Dumbledore.

-Sirius Arturus Black, vas a unirte al señor tenebroso lo quieras o no, tu hermano ya ha elegido y ahora tu estarás también en su bando.- dijo la vieja bruja.

-Desde cuando tengo yo un segundo nombre? Mamita linda querida, que esnifas?

-De que hablas, sucio traidor?  
-Lo que yo decía, fumas gatos! Christian dice que purpurina pero no me engañas, esa ya no te la venden.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!-Eso ya había sido el colmo para la pirada de su madre, gracias a dios Sirius esquivó la maldición.

-Sectusempra.- dijo él, hiriendo a su madre, total, entre que le caía como un culo y que no era real… nadie le podría culpar de nada.

Llegó a la última habitación antes de salir afuera, que había ahí dentro? Pues nada, sus futuros cuñados, los señores Diggory, a la mujer parecía que le habían metido un perchero por el culo de lo estirada que iba y el marido parecía el típico dominado por la despampanante señora.

-Siéntate querido, vamos a hacerte un formulario para salir con mi hija.

Sirius se sentó, obediente.

-Te?- preguntó la señora.

-No, gracias.

-QUE BEBAS EL PUTO TÉ!

_Joder, que humor tiene la pava esta, menos mal que Keem salió normal.- _pensó Sirius mientras tiraba el té hacia atrás cuando la rubia señora no miraba.

-Cuáles son tus intenciones cuando preñes a mi bebecita?

-WTF?!

-Responde, que no tenemos todo el día.

-Pues mira, te digo la verdad? Me la tiraré todos los días, nos casaremos, tendremos un baby-boom, muuuuchos miniSiriusines y miniKeems, vale? Total, no sois reales, señores, coño.

Y dicho esto, se marchó atropellándolos con su nueva súper moto.

-30 MINUTOS 50 SEGUNDOS! 300 puntos para Hogwarts. Ahora, Beatrice Potter.

Bea entró en la casa, había un pasillo con dos puertas a cada lado y una final, comprobó que solo podría llegar a la final cuando hubiera entrado en las otras cuatro.

Entró en la primera, varita en mano, y se encontró nada más y nada menos que con Binns.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritó Bea, su peor temor era la clase historia de la magia con Binns, por algo llevaba saltándosela desde primero.

Al tocar la silla, esta cobró vida y la encadenó, mientras Binns hablaba y hablaba…

Bea se retorcía, dios que horror, finalmente consiguió salir de la silla infernal y atacar a Binns, pero estaba muerto así que no le paso nada… Optó por encerrarle en un armario, aun siendo fantasma de ahí no podía salir, la rubia se había asegurado.

Entró por la segunda puerta, ZAS, la kneazle de la segunda prueba se le tiró a la cara… por segunda vez, tardó lo suyo en luchar con ella pero lo consiguió.

En la siguiente puerta estaba la hidra, a la que también venció, solo quedaba una puerta…

-Mira quien apareció, la pijitonta número dos.- dijo Apolline Delacour.

-Oh, qué bien, Apo, querida, piénsate un insulto mejor, pijitontas raya un poquito, maja.

Apareció Lockhart y empezó a darle patadas a Bea, seguido de Apolline.

_Joder, vaya bestias pardas están hechos este par… si ahora aparecen puthais y putaylor ya se harían con el torneo, son unos burros, AY, ese tirón de pelo me dolió, ale, aquí vienen la Thais y la Taylor, perfecto._

Rápidamente y sin saber por qué, Bea se transformó en licántropa y ya no pensaba como una humana…

Cuando volvió a su forma normal, Thais, Taylor, Apolline, Lockhart y todos sus amigos estaban esparcidos por el suelo en un enorme charco de sangre.

Bea dio un paso y tropezó con un brazo, joder que puto asco, aquello era como una carnicería, todo partes de los cuerpos y las cabezas medio mutiladas… Sin darse cuenta, Beatrice empezó a vomitar.

_Dios, que he hecho. Este es mi mayor miedo, hacer daño a los demás con mi licantropía… Sobre todo a mis amigos._

Finalmente, Bea salió por la última puerta mientras Dumbledore se motivaba.

-20 MINUTOS, 13 SEGUNDOS! Beatrice Potter, tienes 400 puntos. Ahora, Igor Karkarov.

Después de 40 minutos apareció Karkarov.

-Y aquí finaliza el torneo de los tres magos, en último lugar Igor Karkarov, de Durmstrang, con 500 puntos en total, y finalmente un empate entre Hogwarts y Beauxbatons, con 1200 puntos, como me da la vara desempatar…

-No es que te de la vara, sabes que te puliremos, Dumbly.- dijo Madame Maxime con una risita.

-Da igual, no habrá desempate, pero recordad que mañana es el baile de San Valentín, incluido el karaoke.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

-Blacky ha perdido la cabeza o qué?- dijo Lily.

-Eso, porque nos ha citado aquí?- señalaron las gemelas McKinnons a una voz.

Sirus, en un ataque de locura, les dio por citar en la sala común de todas las casas a Keem, Cassady, Colette, Lily, Tiffany, Beatrice, Katrina, Marlene, Curt y Christian, aparte de sus amigos, claro, y TODOS en pijama y con ojeras.

Al fin apareció el mayor de los Black, con una… vara? Si, aquello era una vara, esti había chiflao del todo.

-BLACKY, QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ A LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA?!- Curt, Christian y Lily estaban MUY cabreados con Sirius.

-A ver, todos cerráis la boca y me escucháis, tardaré muy poco.

Empezó a pasearse de izquierda a derecha.

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha…

-Joder, Sirius, vale ya de tanto paseíto y…- empezó una morena visiblemente cabreada, siendo cortada a mitad de frase por Sirius.

-CHIST! He dicho que a callar todos.

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha.

-TU!- Gritó señalando a Colette. Que hiciste ayer a las tres de la mañana? Remus no estaba en la habitación… Bueno era una coña, ahora voy con la pregunta de verdad.

-Ayer hubo luna llena, borrego, él estaba en la casa de los gritos con Bea.

-No me interrumpas, bueno, tú- dijo señalando a la chica de ojos fucsias.- eres una kneazle del clan Worstblood.

-No lo niego.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Y tú también.- siguió el moreno señalando a Christian, quien asintió.

-Y tú también.- siguió señalando a Cassady.

-Pues no, majo.- replicó la chica de ojos azules, que habían perdido su toque dorado junto con los poderes de kneazle.

-Mira, Blossom, no estoy pa bromas, que nadie intente mentirme anda.

-Coñe, Blacky, que ya no soy kneazle, Violetta me transmitió los poderes de vampiro y he sido expulsada del clan, contento?

Sirius abrió tanto la boca que casi le choca con el suelo.

-Y NO TE HAS VACUNADO?! ESA ZORRA TE HA MORDIDO, Y SI TE TRANSMITE LA RABIA QUE?

-Tranqui, Siriusín, que ya tenía todas las vacunas puestas, oh.

-Katrina y Marlenne, Sinserima.

-Exactamente.

-Keem, vela.

-Eso ya se sabía…

-Bea y Remus, licántropos.

-Sip.

-Tiffany, semi-banhee. Me equivoco?

-En nada, Siri-pooh, nos podemos ir a dormir?  
-Por supuesto.

Y todos se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones, dos de ellos pensando como ocultarle a Sirius lo que no había averiguado por su propio pie.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHP

Y aquí se acaba el capi, he tardado mucho en escribir porque tenía muchos exámenes, que os parecieron las revelaciones? Algunas estaban muy cantadas…

En el próximo capi el baile y San Valentín, un peligro con toda esta fauna, vuelve la pareja Sirius/Keem!

Bueno, besos de chocolate milka ;)

Beatrice Evans.


	12. Y un año más, es San Valentin

Disclaimer: lo mismo que en otros capis.

''A punto de morir otra vez!'' Cap. 12: y un año más, es San Valentín.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban que se caían de sueño por culpa del tonto de Sirius, dos de ellos no habían dormido en toda la noche temiendo que súper Sirius detective descubriera lo que eran.

-Queridos alumnos, esta noche tendrá lugar el baile de San Valentín, de modo que habrá baile y karaoke, preparen sus canciones y sus parejas.- dicho esto, Dumbledore les guiñó un ojo y se sentó de nuevo.

-Joder, este comedor es un hervidero de cotilleos, Colette, tía.- decía Curt al oído de Colette, eran unos marujos sin remedio.

-Mira, ya hay al menos seis parejas rotas por culpa de veelas, mira como nuestra quería Apo mira a James, seguro que piensa que la va a invitar a ir al baile con él.-respondía la ahora rubia oscura.

-Ya, pero el solo tiene ojos para Lily, ostia, Colette, te has quitado el tinte del pelo? Te sienta de maravilla, eres la envidia de Thais y Taylor, lo tienen como tú.

-O al menos esta semana…

Todos fueron a la sala común en grupos, para cotillear sobre el baile.

-Haciendo caso de la indicación de Keem, me colaré en pelota picada en la ducha de Remusín.

-Colette, hija mía, cada día chiflas mas, como si no haces caso de los consejos de Keem?-decía Lily.

-Pues tú deberías seguirlos y dejarte de ñoñerías con James, porque como no admitas que estas coladita por él, esa perra de Apolline te lo va a quitar.- entraba en la conversación Bea limándose las uñas.

-Ey a todo esto Bea, el imbécil de James ha hecho una apuesta y tú y Christian entráis en ella.

La rubia enarcó una ceja.

-Como esa cosa de Potter ha dicho que yo sería una madre nula, hemos hecho una apuesta, el ''bebé'' que sufra menos daños en hoy y mañana ganará, y el que sufra más, se baña con nuestro colega el calamar en ropa interior.

-Gracias por incluirnos en esa enorme parida, Christian está de acuerdo?

-QUE!?- se oyó en toda la sala, Christian se acababa de enterar de lo del bebé ficticio.- ni de coña James.

-Por favooor, quiero chinchar a mi pelirroja, además de que verá lo buen padre que sería yo!

-Ala venga sé feliz, Jamesecito.

De repente, Colette, Christian y un poquito Cassady se empezaron a coger el tobillo con las manos y a poner cara de dolor.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Peter.

-Nos reclama el líder Worstblood, nuestra madre.- explicó Christian. -alguna ceremonia o algo así, porque el tatuaje nunca había brillado tanto.

-Pero si Cassady ha sido expulsada, por qué le brilla?

-Le brilla menos, es porque el ritual de expulsión Worstblood está acabando, al ser vampira, los poderes de kneazle se van quitando poco a poco.

-Ay!- exclamó Remus, y se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Moony, que pasa aquí?-preguntó James.

-Na… nada…-respondió él haciendo muecas.

-Déjame ver tu tobillo, por favor.

Después de perseguirle por la habitación, pudieron ver su tobillo, en él había grabada una estrella dorada…

-Remus, tu también?- preguntaba Sirius dolido.- Quién más? A este paso todos lo seréis menos yo.

-Joder Colette esto brilla que te cagas…- justo ese momento eligió Curt para llegar a la sala común con todo el tatuaje al descubierto.- Ups, bueno, yo ya me iba.

-Tú te quedas aquí.- dijo Sirius.- Tú también, Curt? Por qué todos os empeñáis en ocultármelo?

-Tranquilo Sirius, ya no hay ningún kneazle más, que nosotros sepamos.

-Bueno, Colette, nos llaman, debe ser algo importante, tenemos que ir.

Y todos los kneazles se desaparecieron.

-ME PARECE MAL QUE NOS LO OCULTEN, PARA QUÉ ESTÁN LOS AMIGOS EH! Oye, por qué Tiffany se está retorciendo en el suelo?

En efecto, la morena estaba sufriendo convulsiones, pero pronto cesaron, se levantó, puso los ojos en blanco, y con una voz sobrenatural empezó a hablar:

-El señor tenebroso ha llegado, ya no hay vuelta atrás, los kneazles debéis proteger, los herederos también, el señor tenebroso muertos los querrá, sangre sucias en la lista incluirá, los fieles a Dumbledore en peligro estáis.

Y tras decir eso, la chica se cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

-Tiffany!-gritaron todos, y corrieron a socorrerla.

Le contaron lo ocurrido en pocas palabras, ella alucinaba.

-No recuerdo nada, o dios, esperar, ya sé, los poderes de banshee, predigo desgracias, dios, soy un peligro.

En ese momento se aparecieron en la sala los kneazles con una cara de mala leche flipante.

-Que ha pasado?- preguntó Keem.

-Que el clan se ha enterado de que soy licántropo y me han echado, ya no soy kneazle.- respondió Remus.

-Y de paso aceleraron el proceso de mi expulsión también.-apuntó la vampira.

-Y que ha pasado con Tiffany?- se preocupó Damian Diggle, que pasaba por ahí.

-P-E-R-D-O-N-A?! AHORA SOLO TE FIJAS EN OTRAS MUJERES, COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTA ESO A MI?-Damian abrió la boca para contestar.- NI ME HABLES, HEMOS ROTO, ven Dedalus, vamos a prepararnos para el baile.

Y Dedalus y Doris se marcharon dejando a Damian con la boca abierta.

-Qué coño acaba de pasar? Oye Damian tío, no deberías estar triste o algo?- preguntaba Peter.

- Que va, si en realidad era una relación forzada por mis padres, además, esa zorra de Doris lleva medio curso poniéndome los cuernos con mi hermano… Ya ves, al menos se casará con algún Diggle. Y que le paso a Tiffany?  
-Ha hecho una predicción, es semi- banshee y predice el mal, tomar nota para avisar a Dumbledore: El señor tenebroso ha llegado, ya no hay vuelta atrás, los kneazles debéis proteger, los herederos también, el señor tenebroso muertos los querrá, sangre sucias en la lista incluirá, los fieles a Dumbledore en peligro estáis. Eso dijo.- explicó Lily, orgullosa de su buena memoria.

-Pelirroja, empieza la apuesta, ven a mi habitación para hacer el hechizo, Bea, Chris, también.

Y los cuatro fueron a la habitación, James hizo el hechizo y acabaron todos con un vientre de al menos siete meses y un bebé en brazos incluido.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

Después de la comida (en la que el bebé de James le vomitó encima y la barriga de Lily no la dejó casi probar bocado).

-Bueno, yo me marcho a casa de mi abuela, si necesitáis algo llamarme.- dijo Remus, y se marchó con un traslador hecho por Dumbledore.

-Es mi oportunidad!- gritó Colette, mientras corría a por su mochila.

-Que loca, va en serio esa estúpida idea?- dijo Sirius.

-La ha propuesto Keem.- apuntó Cassady.

-Esto… genial idea? A todo esto, que llevas en la mochilla, Everdeen?

-Pues sí, no podréis detenerme, bueno, llevo lo necesario (guiño, guiño).

Y se marchó.

-Veréis, esa chica la va a armar fijo, bueno, bajemos al baile.

Todos preparados bajaron al gran comedor, donde varias parejas bailaban ya, incluidos Madame Maxime y Hagrid, Flitwick y Sprout…

-Ahora empieza el karaoke! Me pido primer!- chilló Dumbledore colándose en la fila.

-Que canción?-preguntaron las McKinnons, que eran las que llevaban el karaoke.

-The A team, dedicada a Poppy Pomfrey.-le guiñó el ojo y empezó a cantar, muy bien, la verdad.

-Tío, voy a dedicarle una canción a Keem, espero que me perdone.

-Quien lo diría, el gran Sirius Black se ha enamorado, y además mestiza y hufflepuff, tu madre se moriría del disgusto.

Sirius le sacó la lengua, y se colocó en la fila.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

-James, las barrigas se nos pueden caer?-preguntó Bea.

-Pero tú qué dices, claro que no, por?

-Porque Lily se está inclinando tanto encima de esa ponchera que va a caerle la barriga.

SPLASH!

Lily misma cayó en la ponchera, con la tripa encajada.

-Potter! Bea! Ayuda!-chillaba.

En ese momento llegó Christian, sin bebé.

-Joder he perdido a mi bebé, ayudarme!

-Es una competición Chris, no te lo tomes a mal pero no, además, tengo que sacar a Evans de la ponchera.- dijo James a medio camino de socorrer a Lily.

-Yo te ayudaré, anda.- dijo Beatrice con una sonrisa, y se pusieron a buscar el bebé por todo el comedor.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHP

Colette oyó el sonido de la ducha y sonrió, había llegado bien a su destino, lo había comprobado varias veces, no fuera a colarse en la ducha de un extraño.

Se desvistió, dejando la mochila a la puerta y la toalla al lado de la ducha, entró en la ducha y tapó la cortina, al principio no pudo ver nada por el vapor pero poco a poco una silueta se empezaba a ver.

-Remusín?- preguntó.

Pero la silueta que se acercaba a ella era demasiado arrugada y blanca para ser su licántropo favorito, además, le faltaba una parte muy curiosa de su anatomía, la nariz.

-VOLDEMORT!- gritó Colette a todo pulmón, ella había ido a ver a su amorcito y se encontraba con un mago tenebroso en su ducha.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

-Siguiente en el karaoke, Sirius Black, deleitándonos con su versión de ''Your song'', adelante, Black.

-Le dedico esta canción a Keem Diggory, quien espero que me pueda perdonar.

Sirius empezó a cantar, inmediatamente, James y Damian se taparon los oídos, (Damian había ido de pareja con Tiffany), aunque Keem le miraba embobada

-My gift is my song and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done-cantaba Sirius.

-En algún lugar del mundo, Elton John está llorando.- señaló James.

-Como se puede cantar tan mal?- dijo Damian.- Y mira, Keem tan pancha.

-Ote Keem, no te horroriza como canta?- preguntó James con muy poco tacto, pero la rubia platino no le escuchaba.- KEEM!-seguía sin decirle nada, hasta que se puso a hacer aspavientos en su cara.

La veela se quitó un par de tapones de oídos y dijo:  
-Que?

-Osita, dame unos por favor.- dijeron los dos, Keem se los prestó, y tan felices.

-Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen… EH! Que pinta aquí un bebé?

Bea y Christian echaron a correr al scenario, se llevaron al bebé, saludando de paso a Sirius, y marcharon corriendo.

Keem y Sirius se reencontraron a cámara lenta para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, desde aquel día en la sala común.- dijo Sirius.

-Amor joven. No crees Poppy?- dijo Dumbledore desde la lejanía.

-Por supuesto, Albus.

Sirius y Keem subieron arriba para disfrutar mejor de la noche, aunque les quedaba muy poca.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

-POR FIN!- decía una pelirroja con la barriga mojada.

-Quien te manda a ti meterte en una ponchera?- le respondió el moreno con gafas que estaba a su lado.

-Fue sin querer! Solo por culpa de esta enorme tripa.

-Bueno, ya pasó, pelirrojita.

Entonces, Lily se dio cuenta de que estaban abrazados, y se separó con delicadeza.

-Lily, quieres salir conmigo?

-Cuantas veces más me lo vas a pedir?

-Hasta que me digas que sí.

-Otro día será, además, mañana te tocará bañarte con el calamar, a ver si te haces adicto a la zoofilia y me dejas en paz.

-Eso ha sido cruel, Evans.- dijo James con una mueca, y los se echaron a reír.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

-Que decías, chiquilla?- preguntaba ''Voldemort''.- esque ando muy mal del oído.

Colette había cogido la toalla y se había acurrucado en una esquina de la ducha. En ese momento llegaron Remus, Ojoloco Moody, Fabian y Gideon Prewett (quienes ya habían acabado el colegio) y Benjy Fenwick, un enorme ejército de aurores.

-He oído Voldemort? Que pasa aquí?- gritaba Moody.

-Abuela, que ha pasado?- pregunto Remus.

-ABUELA?!- dijo atónita Colette.

-Si… por? Ah ya entiendo lo que ha pasado.

-Cuentanos, Lupin.- dijo Benjy fríamente.

-La señorita Everdeen ha confundido a mi abuela con Voldemort, es que el año pasado le tuvieron que quitar la nariz en San Mungo y tal… Comprendedla, mi abuela se parece.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

Y esto es todo por el capitulo, ha sido largo eh, siento no haber escrito en tanto tiempo, pero creo que me ha quedado bastante bien el capi.

Quien perderá la famosa apuesta de los bebés ficticios?

Saldrá Sirius y Keem?

Que harán los aurores con la pobre Colette?

Lily y James empezarán a llevarse mejor?  
Todo en el próximo capitulo.

Besos

Beatrice Evans


End file.
